


Danganronpa 3. Talent runs in the blood (English version)

by SHSL_Scriptwriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair, English, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Scriptwriter/pseuds/SHSL_Scriptwriter
Summary: Hiroyuki is a talentless teenager with a somewhat peculiar life. In spite of all his efforts to achieve success in a world that never ceases to despise him, his arrival at Hope's Peak Academy will make him succumb to the worst of misfortunes. His main concern is to live up to his older brother Kichiro, who, unlike him, does have a recognised talent: the Ultimate Scriptwriter.Immerse yourself in this story told from the perspective of a talentless boy who must struggle throughout his academic life surrounded by people who will one day succeed in life. Although not everything is a bed of roses, as every story at Danganronpa tends to get dark... Doesn't it? And now the question arises: how will this story end? Can you really imagine it?
Relationships: Hiroyuki Kobayashi/Chisa Yukizome, Hiroyuki Kobayashi/Kichiro Kobayashi, Hiroyuki Kobayashi/Mamoru Akiyama, Kichiro Kobayashi/Hari Bachchan/Takumi Murakami, Kichiro Kobayashi/Mikan Tsumiki
Kudos: 1





	1. Blood brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to this new story that is about to come in English! A story of hope that will make you fall into despair. Everything that Danganronpa 3 did not to tell you, here you will find it and your doubts will be solved.
> 
> But even if you don't know anything about Danganronpa yet, don't worry! You don't really need special knowledge about the serie to understand the main story.
> 
> One episode every Friday~

_**** _

_**-** **HIROYUKI.** All my life I have been normal. But it's not something I'm proud of, because I've met many people like me in my life: with dreams, aspirations, worries and the desire to live. Everything was going well, normal, until I arrived at the most famous academy in Japan; its name is: Hope’s Peak Academy, or should I say "its name was"?_

_They say that as soon as you get there your life changes completely, and I can assure you of that. But in my case it didn't change in the same way as the talented students: they were the ones who would achieve success and fame one day. Unfortunately for me, my life changed for the worse from the very beginning._

_Now being normal wasn't the "normal" thing... Ironic, isn't it? Talent, which was supposed to be essential to fix this world, was slowly destroying it. Hmmm... What if it wasn't talent what was causing the chaos that was about to come? What if it was really arrogance and despotism the ones that were responsible The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History?_

* * *

* * *

_- **HIROYUKI.** My family and I lived far from Hope’s Peak Academy; the only way to get there in time was by car or train. When I was 15 years old I managed to finish my high school studies with good grades, the result of my effort and passion for studying, for learning new things._

(In Hiroyuki's class the bell has just rung indicating the end of the class. All the students get up from their seats and leave the classroom)

\- **PROFESSOR.** Hiroyuki, can I talk to you before you leave?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Of course. (He approaches to his teacher)

\- **PROFESSOR.** Congratulations, Hiroyuki. I have been reviewing your academic results and I have to say that they are excellent in comparison with the average, I congratulate you.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (With great happiness) Thank you very much, teacher!

\- **PROFESSOR.** Do you already know in which centre you will study your last courses before University? (Hiroyuki nods)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_- **HIROYUKI.** The moment my parents found out that Hope’s Peak Academy had opened a Reserve Course for untalented students, they started saving money to try and get me admitted there. Reserve Courses were about the same length as the Main Courses, but there were so many applications that every half year a new Reserve Course started so that more students could be admitted._

(In Hiroyuki's house, his father is showing him pictures of the Academy through a computer)

\- **TADASHI.** "The Academy also has a large campus where students can be in contact with nature and rest after classes". Do you like it, son?

\- **HIROYUKI.** I think it's very good.

\- **TADASHI.** Well, with a little bit of luck you will surely enter the next course. All thanks to your effort and work, you see?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles) Thank you very much.

\- **TADASHI.** Hopefully you will be admitted and then you may become as successful as your brother.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Swallows) Y-yes...

_- **HIROYUKI.** I felt at that moment how a dagger was being stuck in my heart... The dagger of talent. At that time I didn't get along particularly well with my brother Kichiro; talent made the difference between us like day and night. While he had practically everything figured out in life, I was the fighter, the one who had to work hard and pray for miracles in order to achieve a future that was at least stable._

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_- **HIROYUKI.** My brother was two years older than me and was already in his last year of high school at that Academy. In order to graduate, he had to pass several practical exams before spring started. He had the title of Ultimate Scriptwriter._

(Inside a train to the Academy are Kichiro Kobayashi, Takumi Murakami (Ultimate Yo-Yo Player) and Hari Bachchan (Ultimate Voodoo Student), talking and laughing)

\- **SPEAKER.** Attention, next station is the last one on this route: Hope’s Peak Academy. Be careful when you get off the train.

(The train stops and all the students get off)

_- **HIROYUKI.** He didn't just go there to study. To train the most his skills and gain experience for the future he had been working in a news section of Hope’s Peak for a year and a half. Apparently, the Academy allowed a small management team and him to broadcast announcements, news and motivational phrases as the first thing in the morning before classes started for all those students who arrived early. This was supposed to "provide hope"._

(Speakers placed between the walls and the ceiling are lit throughout the corridors and classrooms of the premises)

\- **KICHIRO (VOICE).** (His voice can be heard through the speakers) Good morning, students of Hope’s Peak! It's twenty-three minutes past eight. From this humble section we thank you for being as punctual as always and for continuing listening to us day after day. Today we have a new phrase that will keep your spirits high: motivation does not come from inspiration, but from hard work and eventual failures. Have a great day at school.

_- **HIROYUKI.** "Hard work"? "Failures"? It was quite strange to hear those words coming out of the mouths of people like him. While Kichiro went to the Academy during the week, I spent my mornings and afternoons studying like crazy in order to pass the entrance exam that the school required for all those students who did not possess a recognized talent._

(In Hiroyuki's room, while he is looking through the computer at examination papers from Hope’s Peak Academy, his mother, Natsuki Nishimura, appears)

\- **NATSUKI.** Son, don't you think you should get some rest? I'm going to prepare the food.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Thank you, Mom. I'll be right there. (He keeps looking at the computer and his mother leaves the room. Hiroyuki puts his hands to his head, nervously) Ahh... These maths exercises are impossible to solve. (He looks through the window) If they don't accept me it will be the end of myself... I can't allow that.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(In class 76, where Kichiro, Takumi and Hari are located, there are only a few minutes left before school day finishes. Some students are exhausted and ignore the explanations of Professor Koichi Kizakura)

\- **KOICHI.** (Writing on the board) ...and that is why all the rest of the sentence is the subject. Does anyone know what kind of subordinate sentence this is? (Seiko Kimura raises her hand) Yes, Seiko?

\- **SEIKO.** Could it be a substantive subordinate?

\- **KOICHI.** Is that a question or a statement?

\- **SEIKO.** I-I'm not sure... (her classmates laugh and Seiko looks down regretfully)

\- **KOICHI.** (Leaning on Seiko's table) Do you know what? In this life the most important thing is to have confidence and determination in what you do or say. If you think something is one way, just say so. It doesn't matter if you fail; making mistakes is the most common thing that can happen and it's the only way to learn from them. I will ask you again: is it a question or a statement?

\- **SEIKO.** (Swallows) It is a substantive subordinate clause.

\- **KOICHI.** It’s right! The subject could not be other than that. (He raises his right thumb looking cheerfully at Seiko and rings the bell) Tomorrow I want you all to bring the rest of that sentence completely analysed, okay? See you tomorrow.

(All the students are leaving the class and Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi are approaching Seiko. The latter is holding two backpacks: hers and Ruruka's)

\- **RURUKA.** You were fantastic, Seiko!

\- **SEIKO.** (Blushing) Thank you, but it's nothing at all.

\- **RURUKA.** Hey, Seiko, could I ask you another favor?

\- **SEIKO.** (Nods) What is it about?

\- **RURUKA.** Could you prepare some pills to help me sleep? I haven't slept for several days...

\- **SEIKO.** Of course it is. Stop by the chemistry lab in an hour or so and I'll have it ready for you.

\- **RURUKA.** Really? Thank you! I no longer knew how to hide my dark circles...

\- **SONOSUKE.** You never have dark circles under your eyes, Ruruka. (Ruruka looks at him and smiles)

(The last three students leave the classroom and Koichi is left alone, picking up his material. Someone suddenly enters the classroom)

\- **???.** (Knocking on the door) Can I get in?

\- **KOICHI.** Go ahead. (He sees the face of the person who wanted to enter. It's Celestia Ludenberg) Celestia! How are you? Come in, come in.

\- **CELESTIA.** Very well, thank you.

\- **KOICHI.** Did you finally make a decision with what I told you?

\- **CELESTIA.** (She approaches a window and looks through it) I've been thinking about it... And I think I'm going to start my High School last courses in this Academy, he, he...

\- **KOICHI.** That's great. You are going to be the Ultimate Gambler of this centre then.

\- **CELESTIA.** (Smiles) I'm sure the two courses ahead will be very interesting, I can really feel it...

\- **KOICHI.** (Smiles too) Don't hesitate. As soon as I send your written application to the Academy I will call you and you can fill in the registration form for the new course, okay? (Celestia nods) Well, it was nice to meet you, Celestia. I look forward to teaching you next year if there is still a shortage of teachers.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

**__**

(Kichiro, Takumi and Hari walk through one of the large gardens on the campus)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Stretching out) I'm getting more and more tired from classes, isn't it the same for you?

\- **TAKUMI.** (Playing with a yo-yo while walking) I think something similar, but I'm not really physically tired. What happens is that some classes are already starting to get boring at this point. The teachers' performance is generally correct, but I think there's a lack of originality in the subjects they deal with, that’s the truth...

\- **KICHIRO.** (Laughs a little) Always so deep, Takumi.

\- **HARI.** Well, the truth is that I don't feel very tired.

\- **TAKUMI.** Of course, because you spend all day thinking about other things than the study, you lazy dude...

\- **HARI.** Who are you calling "lazy"? (He hits himself in the face, but the damage is done to Takumi in his own skin. Hari doesn’t feel any harm thanks to his talent of Ultimate Human Voodoo)

\- **TAKUMI.** (He touches his face, a little red from the blow) It was a joke, Hari...

\- **HARI.** I know, don't worry. That's why I didn't hit myself hard, hahaha.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Trying to change the subject of conversation) Do you want to go and eat something?

\- **HARI.** Yes, because I'm starting to get hungry.

\- **KICHIRO.** What about going to the Academy cafeteria?

\- **TAKUMI.** As long as they don't go overboard using the spices again, I think it's a good option.

(All go to the above mentioned place)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_- **HIROYUKI.** As I said before, I didn't get along with my brother because of all the differences we had. He, however, didn't give up in the struggle to try to reconcile with me, but I kept on ignoring him and treating him as if he wasn't really my brother._

(In the evening, at dinner time at Hiroyuki's house they are all eating together: he, his brother Kichiro and his parents, sitting at a table. There is both silence and tension in the atmosphere surrounding them)

\- **NATSUKI.** (Trying to break the monotony) How did it go at school today, son?

\- **KICHIRO.** Good. Nothing new at all.

\- **NATSUKI:** Is there any interesting news you have read at the Academy?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Holding back laughter) Apparently a couple of students from the Reserve Course took a fire extinguisher and played a joke on another one of their class.

\- **TADASHI.** What savages. And were they warned or something?

\- **KICHIRO.** They were threatened with expulsion from the centre if they made any more mischief like that. (Denies with his head) And I'm fine with that; they think they can do whatever they want at the Academy and that's not true...

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Drops the spoon and stares at Kichiro) Because they are reserve students, right?

\- **KICHIRO**... Excuse me?

\- **HIROYUKI.** I am sure that if it had been talented students who had done that, everyone would have been very happy with them. Everyone laughing with them because... uh, they excel at something.

\- **NATSUKI.** Honey, I don't think your brother meant that.

\- **HIROYUKI.** He never means that, he never insinuates anything, of course not.

\- **TADASHI.** Hiroyuki, that's enough. If you don't know how to behave, don't sit at this table.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (He gets up from his chair in a huff) Perfect, because I'm going to my room. (Leaves the dining room)

\- **NATSUKI.** (Trying to hold back tears) We are always the same. I don't know what to do to be a normal family anymore.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Touches his mother's back) Mom, don't worry. I'll go talk to Hiroyuki.

\- **TADASHI.** Don't do it. Let him take his time to reflect.

_- **HIROYUKI.** I was angry, but the worst thing is that I didn't really know why. I didn't know if I was jealous of my "perfect" brother or... if I hated myself for not having any talent... That night, before going to sleep, I started to do some exam models of the Hope’s Peak Academy to calm down after what had happened earlier during dinner, and between searches I was struck by a news item..._

(Hiroyuki is looking at the computer in his room and reading the headline and content of a recent news item)

\- **HIROYUKI.** "Missing Natsumi Kuzuryu, Reserve student of Hope’s Peak Academy and sister of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza student" (He reads in his mind part of the body of the news and remains pensive) Another family in which there is one untalented brother and another one with everything... "The last time she was seen, today's classes were over. The family, belonging to the Kuzuryu clan, has avoided to make any statement to the police, although the missing student is being looked for after an anonymous tip"

(Hiroyuki turns off the computer and lies down on his bed tired and sleepy)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The next morning, Hiroyuki, Kichiro and his mother are having breakfast in the kitchen)

\- **NATSUKI.** Hiroyuki, don't you think you should say something to your brother?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Hmmm... I don't remember.

\- **NATSUKI.** (Frowning) Hiroyuki Kobayashi...

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Looking away and speaking reluctantly) Sorry...

\- **NATSUKI.** Could you repeat that? We didn't hear you correctly.

\- **KICHIRO.** No need, thanks mum.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Could we change the subject of the conversation, please? (Looking at Kichiro) Do you know anything about the student who disappeared without a trace from your Academy yesterday?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Surprised) Excuse me? A student has disappeared?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Yes. I read it on the news yesterday on the computer; I think she was called Natsumi Kuzuryu or something like that...

(Kichiro's mobile phone suddenly rings and he answers the call)

**\- KICHIRO.** Hello?

\- **MAN (VOICE).** (Via mobile) Kichiro, come immediately to Hope’s Peak and watch the news on the road, please. We need your talent to make an important announcement throughout the centre. These are orders from Director Jin Kirigiri's team.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Concerned) O-okay, I'll be there in half an hour.

(Kichiro hangs up and gets up from the table to get dressed and leave for the Academy)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

**__**

(Once in the computer room, from where Kichiro's news are broadcasted before classes begin...)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Altered) Dead?! How did that student die??

\- **MAN.** The police claim that it was a pervert who forced the girl and ended up killing her in cold blood.

\- **KICHIRO.** Oh my God, the family must be devastated by this incident.

\- **SUMIYE.** The victim also has a brother, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, from class 77-B. Do you know him?

\- **KICHIRO.** Practically nothing. I only know him by sight during class exchanges.

\- **MAN.** I need you to prepare a proper speech by 8:30.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Nods firmly) I will do my best.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Around 8:32 all the speakers in the centre are switched on. Some classes are on campus doing gymnastics, other classes are doing exams and others are giving normal classes, but all of them stop their rhythm to listen to the message that Kichiro has to transmit)

\- **KICHIRO (VOICE).** (Discouraged) Good morning, students of Hope’s Peak. It's 8:32 a.m. Today is a sad day in the history of this Academy... It is hard to say this, but the student who disappeared yesterday shortly after finishing the last classes of the day has been found dead early in the morning in the music room of this centre... Everything indicates that the culprit has been a pervert who infiltrated the premises just when all the teachers had left, but the police still have to be left to know more precisely the information about the case, so it would be advisable that nobody goes near the scene of the crime during this morning. From here we also want to give our most sincere support to the victim's relatives and acquaintances... At 10.30 a.m. classes will be cut to have a minute's silence for the deceased. Thank you much for listening to this short speech.

(Communication is cut off)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(10:32 a.m. Almost all the students, both from Reserve and Main Courses, are outside the facilities and resting on campus waiting for the minute of silence to begin. The teachers are gathered near the entrance talking to each other; among the recognisable faces they stand out: Chisa Yukizome, Koichi Kizakura and the physical education teacher Juzo Sakakura is in the surroundings of the Academy together with a big group of security guards)

\- **KICHIRO.** (He looks for Fuyuhiko in the crowd and approaches him) Fuyuhiko, I am Kichiro Kobayashi, the one who gives the news section in the morning. (He places his right hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder) Let me tell you that I am very sorry, really.

\- **FUYUHIKO.** (Filled with rage and anger, he takes his hand off of his shoulder) Get away and get out of my sight.

(Peko Pekoyama stands between the two of them and drags Kichiro away from Fuyuhiko)

\- **PEKO.** The young master is very much in grief at his loss. You should stay away for a while until the situation relaxes.

\- **KICHIRO.** I-I understand, I'm sorry.

(Kichiro returns to his classmates and the campus microphones are turned on)

\- **JIN (VOICE).** Good morning. I am Jin Kirigiri, headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy. Thank you all for attending this meeting to observe a minute's silence for the late student Natsumi Kuzuryu, from the Reserve Course. As soon as a siren sounds the minute will begin, and will sound again when the time is up.

(The siren sounds and everyone is silent. Only the chirping of the sparrows and the wobbling of the trees by the wind can be heard. Some students named Sato, Mahiru and Hiyoko are a bit apart from the large mass of students concentrated in the centre)

\- **SATO.** (Partly relieved and with a somewhat cheerful gesture) This story is over.

\- **MAHIRU.**... You're not serious, are you? Natsumi is still dead.

\- **HIYOKO.** Screw it. At least that asshole won't be bothering you anymore.

\- **SATO.** Exactly. You don't have to worry about anything anymore, Mahiru, we are here with you to support you.

(A teacher approaches)

\- **PROFESSOR.** (In a low tone) Please be silent, if only for the poor girl who has died.

(All the girls become silent and Sato sees an imaginary Natsumi in the distance, beside a tree, with her bloody head, her bruised neck, her eyes wide open and her gaze fixed on her)

\- **NATSUMI (IMAGINATION).** (With somewhat distorted sighs) I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. I will never...

(Sato swallows his saliva, sighs and closes his eyes until the minute of silence ends)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

_- **HIROYUKI.** Things only got worse. According to what my brother told at home, the next day many female students refused to go to class because of the murder that happened. On the social networks this incident was described as a sexist and terrible act, and Hope’s Peak had gone, for one day, from being recognized nationally for its achievements and goals to being recognized for such a tragic act. But that's not all, what happened the next day marked a turning point in the history of this Academy._

(Hiroyuki can be seen watching news on his computer in his room)

\- **HIROYUKI.**... It cannot be. Surely they have made a mistake... (He looks at another news item and gets surprised) S-so it is not a mistake... "A second student from the Reserve Course has been found dead in the facilities of Hope’s Peak". Kichiro!! Kichiro!

(Kichiro appears half-dressed)

**\- KICHIRO.** What's going on?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Have you seen the latest news?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Concerned) I'm afraid so. It is terrible what has happened.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Doesn't anyone care about the Reserve students or what? The information from the Academy says that there are always several teams looking after the safety of the students.

\- **KICHIRO.** The police say that this is a pervert, and I personally think that it has to be someone who belongs to the Academy and who can go unnoticed, because if not I don't find another possible explanation.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (He looks at his brother in frustration) It's funny that this doesn't happen with Main Course students. They are always protected to the last hair because they are indispensable to this disgusting society.

\- **KICHIRO.** That is not so, do not talk about what you do not know.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (He stands up from his seat) How many more talentless students have to die before you realize? You dudes are only interested in our money, nothing else! You don't give a shit about our life.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Suddenly slaps his brother) Shut up! How dare you tell me I don't care about you? What do you know? You're my brother!

\- **HIROYUKI.** (With a red face, he starts crying) Go away. Get out of my room!

(Hiroyuki pushes Kichiro out of his room and slams the door)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Frustrated, leaning on the door) Hiroyuki, forgive me.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Shut up and get lost! I don't want to know anything about you.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Look at his watch) Damn it, I have to go or I'll be late. (He leaves the place quickly)

_- **HIROYUKI.** I hate that the mind tends to remember bad moments more accurately than good ones. I still regret what happened that morning, but I felt very helpless and unprotected then. In fact, I even thought about not taking the Academy entrance exams after those two deaths. I was really afraid about what had happened._

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Kichiro appears in the editorial office of the main building of the Academy in search of his companions. The first person he finds is the former student Ultimate Journalist: Sumiye Miura, arguing with the head of the editorial team)

\- **SUMIYE.** I repeat that this does not look like a stalker.

\- **MAN.** It doesn't matter what it looks like. Both the police and the Academy have ruled that this murder has also been committed by a pervert and we cannot contradict anything about it.

\- **KICHIRO.** What's going on? Are you talking about the new murdered girl?

\- **SUMIYE.** Exactly, and I bet that these deaths are not the work of a stalker as the police say.

\- **MAN.** And what will it matter what we think? Our job is to collect information and transmit it in the centre and surroundings, full stop.

\- **SUMIYE.** But we can't ignore what is happening! I have been working in the world of journalism for years and I know the difference between the acts of a pervert and a serial killer.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Ironic, though somewhat frightened) Neither are we looking for a Genocider Sho or someone like that...

\- **SUMIYE.** Genocider Sho certainly wasn't. He only tortures men for what is known.

\- **MAN.** I repeat that this is no longer within our competence. Get back to work immediately.

(A woman enters suddenly)

\- **WOMAN.** Attention everyone! They just found the culprit of the murders!

(Everyone is surprised and begins to search the Internet or look through the windows to get information about it)

\- **KICHIRO.** Really?! They caught the pervert?

\- **JOURNALIST.** (Sitting in his work seat) So is he a stalker or not?

\- **WOMAN.** The police say that it is.

\- **MAN.** Kichiro, don't go to class today; I'll send your teacher a letter so that you can stay here today and work on your writing. We need you more than ever. (Kichiro nods and the man looks at Sumiye) And you, I want you to go where the news are and get even the slightest bit of unimportant information about this case.

\- **SUMIYE.** Understood!

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The news of the main Japanese channels do not talk about anything else but the Academy)

\- **PRESENTER 1.** And in the breaking news we know that the alleged murderer of two young students from the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy has just been arrested.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **PRESENTER 2.** Itaro Janure is the name of the suspect accused of cold-bloodedly murdering two students at Hope’s Peak Academy.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **PRESENTER 3.** A few minutes ago the police made public the identity of the alleged murderer of the teenage girls of Hope’s Peak, mostly known on social networks as the "Skull of Shadows". His name is Itaro Janure and he worked as one of the caretakers at the centre.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **REPORTER 1.** (At the scene of the arrest, crowded into the crowd) Well, as you said, I am at the entrance to the Hope’s Peak Academy so that you can see live how the current ex-janitor of the centre, accused of killing two female students.

(You can see the former caretaker shouting that he has done nothing, that he didn't even know the victims)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In the office of director Jin Kirigiri, shortly after watching those news...)

\- **KOICHI.** (Leaning on the director's desk) So they've arrested the pervert, huh?

\- **JIN.** (Meditating with eyes closed) It seems so.

\- **KOICHI.** Can I ask you something? (Jin nods) Do you really think that poor man is guilty?

\- **JIN.** (Sighs and turns his seat to look out the window) Not really. Of course I don't think it was even a pervert's fault. In my opinion, it looks more like a revenge.

\- **KOICHI.** And you don't feel remorse that a possible innocent person is going to jail?

\- **JIN.** Of course I feel it, like the most. But I have to ensure the safety of this Academy, and for that the atmosphere has to be calm. If people believe that the culprit is already behind bars, no one will question our credibility.

\- **KOICHI.** (Pull out an alcoholic drink) As you wish; here you are the boss, mate. (Stops drinking and looks at the time on his wristwatch) Uh, I have class in ten minutes. I've got to go. (He gets up from the table and heads for the exit)

\- **JIN.** Kizakura...

**\- KOICHI.** Yes?

\- **JIN.** Thank you for your support. I promised you that you would not have to teach this year, but things have not gone as I thought. Anyway, I am already receiving applications from qualified teachers.

\- **KOICHI.** (Joking) I'll ignore your insinuation that I'm not qualified for the job. Well, see you, friend. (Jin smiles and Koichi leaves the room)

\- **JIN.** (Cheerful and somewhat relieved) Never change, Kizakura.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

_- **HIROYUKI.** Murder, jealousy, lies, hatred, mistrust... That is what the Academy really offered in those days to attract more students. (Sighs) And the worst thing of all is that it managed to attract them. This was the beginning of the end of a world where there were many dangerous triggers, but people lived in peace because they were hidden, silenced. I hope I haven't talked too much about it._

_- **???.** Not at all, we still have plenty of time. I want you to tell me more stories like that, I need to live in my mind everything that happened to you during that year and a half._

* * *

(Footsteps can be heard in a dark street. This is Nagito Komaeda, who looks on both sides of the street in search of someone, until he finally finds him)

\- **NAGITO.** (Smiling) Hey, buddy, I was looking for you.

\- **TED.** (Spits out the gum he was chewing) Dude? Who are you, scum?

\- **NAGITO.** You just described me perfectly, hahaha. I'm someone unimportant here. And you have to be the Ultimate Explosives Expert, don't you?

\- **TED.** (Nods) That's right. Why are you here?

\- **NAGITO.** (His face darkens, he holds Ted Chikatilo's shoulders in his hands and whispers in his ear) I need to prepare a pump.

\- **TED.** (Puts Nagito in front of the wall and puts a knife under his neck) What are you playing at, you stupid little tadpole?

\- **NAGITO.** (Smiles again) Nothing, I just want a little help from you to do a good thing.

(Luckily, a stray cat intervenes in the situation and snatches the knife that Ted was holding. He is amazed)

\- **TED.** W-what the hell?

\- **NAGITO.** (His sight is lost in his delirium) So, will you help me?

**_To be continued... on 15th January..._ **

_Did you like the episode? Were there any parts that were difficult to follow or unclear? I would love to hear your opinion in the comments in order to improve my stories in the future! Also don't forget to vote if you loved the story or share it with friends. The more this despair spreads around the world, the more joyful Junko will become! ;D_


	2. So close, yet so far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroyuki is a talentless teenager with a somewhat peculiar life. In spite of all his efforts to achieve success in a world that never ceases to despise him, his arrival at Hope's Peak Academy will make him succumb to the worst of misfortunes. His main concern is to live up to his older brother Kichiro, who, unlike him, does have a recognised talent: the Ultimate Scriptwriter.
> 
> Immerse yourself in this story told from the perspective of a talentless boy who must struggle throughout his academic life surrounded by people who will one day succeed in life. Although not everything is a bed of roses, as every story at Danganronpa tends to get dark... Doesn't it? And now the question arises: how will this story end? Can you really imagine it?
> 
> Pay attention to this new story that is about to come in English! A story of hope that will make you fall into despair. Everything that Danganronpa 3 did not to tell you, here you will find it and your doubts will be solved.
> 
> But even if you don't know anything about Danganronpa yet, don't worry! You don't really need special knowledge about the serie to understand the main story.

(Hiroyuki is studying in his room. It's late and only the rays of light coming through the window manage to adequately illuminate his work area. Someone knocks on the door)

\- **KICHIRO.** (From outside) May I enter?

**\- HIROYUKI.** Go ahead.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Enters and sits on the bed) Are you still studying with how late it is?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Yes, any problem with it?

\- **KICHIRO.** No, not at all. But I would advise you to get some rest. Your mind has to rest or else nothing you study will be left behind.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Well, that's easy for you to say. You didn't have to take a thousand tests to be admitted at Hope’s Peak, remember?

\- **KICHIRO.** Yes... (Sighs) It seems that today is not a good day to talk. (Hiroyuki does not answer and continues studying. Moments of silence with great tension in the atmosphere) And... When do you have the entrance exams?

\- **HIROYUKI.** In a week. (Tries to keep the conversation going to avoid silence) What about yours at the end of the course?

\- **KICHIRO.** A little earlier, in four days.

(Again silence returns and Hiroyuki snorts)

\- **HIROYUKI.** If you are not going to give me any conversation, I would ask you to at least leave me alone...

\- **KICHIRO.** (Touches Hiroyuki's shoulder with the palm of his hand) Good luck, brother. (Leaves the room as Hiroyuki grinds his teeth tightly with a look that reflects a mixture of fury and bewilderment)

* * *

* * *

(The next day, the sun's rays enter through the window of Hiroyuki's room. There are seconds left for the digital clock to strike 7:30 a.m. in the morning)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Wakes up to the sound of the alarm clock at 7:30 a.m.) Oof... Another day...

(He quickly dresses in sportswear: trainers, shorts, short-sleeved shirt and a blue headband for sweat. He runs down the stairs of his house and passes by the dining room, where Kichiro and his father are having breakfast)

\- **KICHIRO.** What are you doing up at this hour? And... what are you doing with that looking?

\- **HIROYUKI.** I must be fit for the physical education test at the Academy.

\- **TADASHI.** But don't you plan to have breakfast?

\- **HIROYUKI.** I’ll take it as soon as I return from exercise. If I take it before, I won't be able to run beyond this block.

\- **TADASHI.** All right... But be careful; always stop when the traffic light is red, eh?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sighs) Yes, see you later.

(Hiroyuki runs out of the house and Kichiro finishes his breakfast)

\- **KICHIRO.** Well, I'm off to school. See you at lunchtime?

\- **TADASHI.** Yes. I'm leaving work early today.

\- **KICHIRO.** Cool, see you then, Dad. (He prepares his backpack and leaves the house straight to the train station)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Minutes later, Hiroyuki is running on the pavement of a street. He has already started to sweat, although he is still in good physical condition)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Thinking inside his mind) In a few minutes I will arrive at the park at this pace. (He suddenly sees in the distance three boys sitting on a bench on the pavement) Damn it! Bullies ahead (He looks all over for another street to avoid their glances, but he can't find any and is forced to keep running until getting near them)

\- **BOY 1.** Hohooo, wow! Look at him, he's the smart boy of the class.

\- **BOY 2.** (He stands in Hiroyuki's way to stop him from running) How was the beginning of the holiday?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Recovering his breath) It was well, thank you. And yours?

\- **BOY 2.** Very good.

\- **BOY 3.** What are you doing running around here? Do you think you're an athlete or somerthing like that? (The other two boys laugh)

\- **BOY 1.** This idiot athlete? Hahahaha! But he was one of those who failed in gymnastics so bad.

\- **HIROYUKI.** This is not true. I passed all the courses with good marks.

\- **BOY 2.** Because they raised your grade so you didn't lower your average. You're a pitiful kid.

\- **BOY 3.** I don't feel sorry for him, I feel angry, so angry... (he starts hitting his fists to threaten Hiroyuki)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (He looks at his wrist with an imaginary watch) O-oh it’s getting late for me, I think... (He gets ready to run, but boy 1 grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up in the air)

\- **BOY 1.** Where do you think you are going? We’re having so much fun with you.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I'm in a hurry. If you could let me go...

(Boy 1 shakes his head. At that very moment, a car drives by and passes over a puddle on the road, wetting all four characters completely)

**\- BOY 2.** F***!! Yuck!!

\- **BOY 3.** Not only is he a softy, whenever we cross him he attracts bad luck.

\- **BOY 1.** (Furious, rests Hiroyuki on a tree trunk and prepares his right fist) Boy, this goes for the puddle we just ate. (When he goes to hit him on the head, Hiroyuki moves it away and boy 1 hits the trunk) ARGH!! Ouch!!

(Suddenly, a beehive that had been hanging from one of the branches of the tree is released and impacts on the head of the boy 1. Bees begin to come out everywhere, enveloping the environment with the sound of their buzzing)

**\- EVERYBODY.** AAAHHH!!

(Boy 1 releases Hiroyuki. The bullies run away in one direction and Hiroyuki in another trying not to get caught by the angry bees)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Panting after minutes of intense running) This... is... disgusting... Ah... Uh... (looks at the shoulder of his shirt and sees a bee perched on it. He smiles at the sight of it) You and your friends have saved me; thank you very much. (Picks the first colorful flower he sees in the park, plucks it and offers it to the bee, who does not hesitate to land on it and collect the food inside it)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In class 76, a maths teacher is teaching and correcting exercises on the blackboard)

\- **PROFESSOR.** Once we have calculated the derivative of this function "f of x", which I will call "f-prime of x", we can know in which intervals the function grows and decreases if we equalize "f-prime of x" to 0 and calculate all its solutions. In this case, "f-prime of x" has only one real solution, so... (while the teacher is still talking, Hari is quietly looking at his mobile)

\- **HARI.** (Whispers to Hiroyuki and Takumi, near their seat) Hey, guys. Do you want to see a movie this afternoon? A new one was released in the cinemas yesterday.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Fits his glasses with one hand) Do you want to stop looking at your mobile and do something responsible for once in your life?

\- **HARI.** (He takes a pencil and writes along his right arm: "I am boring". Being the Ultimate Voodoo, Takumi is the one who ends up having that message written on his arm) Do you think this is more responsible?

\- **TAKUMI.** Seriously, if you ever play with me like that again, I'll never speak to you, huh?

\- **KICHIRO.** Relax, Takumi, don't take it seriously. (Looks at Hari) What film is it?

\- **HARI.** "The Bear Attack".

\- **KICHIRO.** Hmmm... It sounds like the typical film of a woodcutter who gets lost in the woods and is riddled with a bear, with somewhat unfortunate special effects and an even worse script.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Surprised) I have seen it and it is almost identical to how Kichiro has described it. The truth is that I didn't like it at all.

\- **HARI.** Okay... Well, no problem.

\- **KICHIRO.** I would prefer that they took another direction for the plot of that film. If I were to write the script, I would put it in a futuristic story, robotic bears destroying the world as an apocalypse or something like that.

\- **TAKUMI.** Too much fantasy I think...

\- **PROFESSOR.** (Looking at the three boys) Kichiro, do you know the answer to this exercise? As I see you talking to your classmates I imagine that this is too easy for you.

\- **KICHIRO.** Eh... This... (Part of the class starts laughing)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Answers instead of Kichiro) The function grows to where x is equal to 2 and then decreases to infinity.

\- **PROFESSOR.** Correct. And one more thing, could you keep quiet until the end of the class? (All three nod and the teacher looks at Hari) Hari Bachchan, your mobile, please.

\- **HARI.** (Playing crazy) Hmmm? What mobile?

\- **PROFESSOR.** The one you've been sneaking around with for half a class.

\- **HARI.** I promise you I don't know what you're talking about.

\- **PROFESSOR.** Hari, don't force me to come to your table.

\- **RURUKA.** (Holding back laughter) Just admit that you've been caught.

\- **HARI.** (In low tone) You disgusting girl...

\- **PROFESSOR.** Get out of class, you’re punished until the siren sounds.

\- **HARI.** B-but...

\- **PROFESSOR.** If you don't know how to behave in a class, you can't be in it. Get out.

\- **HARI.** Okay... (leaves class)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(At Kichiro's house, Hiroyuki is in the shower recovering from his earlier blunders)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Soaping his hair) Calyx, corolla, stamen, pistil... Androceum, gynoecium, petals, sepals... Okay, I think I remember the words well. (Water is poured on the head to clarify) The pollen is made up of two cells. Wait... or am I making a mess and it was only one cell? I have to check it out.

(As Hiroyuki dries himself with a towel, his mobile rings outside the bathroom. He covers himself with a towel, goes to get his mobile and answers the call)

**\- NATSUKI (VOICE)** Son?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Hi, Mom. How is it going your day of work?

\- **NATSUKI (VOICE).** Good, good, thank you. Hey, could I ask you a favor?

**\- HIROYUKI.** It's good.

\- **NATSUKI (VOICE).** Thank you. Could you take a photo of the cover of a dark green book in the living room cupboard?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Okay. (Searches inside the wardrobe and does not see the said book) Hey, Mom, I do not see any book like the one you are telling me.

\- **NATSUKI (VOICE)** Oh! Sorry, I'm so clueless. Last night your brother took it; he probably has it in his room.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (With suspicion) Okay, now I’ll look for it.

\- **NATSUKI (VOICE).** Thank you, son. Good luck with your studies! See you later.

**\- HIROYUKI.** Goodbye.

(They hang up the call)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Hiroyuki enters his brother Kichiro's room five minutes later after some time deliberating if entering or not)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Your room is tidy as ever. What could be expected from the family's talented son? How disgusting...

(While Hiroyuki is looking for his mother's book, he opens a drawer and finds a very colourful pen, black but shiny and with a grey tip. At that very moment, Hiroyuki remembers a certain moment in the past).

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

**_(FLASHBACK)_ **

_(The living room of the house in which the Kobayashi family lives. The walls are decorated with streamers, ribbons and balloons, along with a large banner that has a message written on it: "Happy 12th birthday, Kichiro")_

_- **TADASHI.** Weeell, now comes the best gift._

_(Hiroyuki appears holding a small box wrapped in gift paper and gives it to Kichiro, who opens it eagerly and energetically)_

_- **KICHIRO.** (Looks at the contents of the box and sees the black pen from before. His eyes shine with joy) Is this for me? (Hiroyuki nods with a bit of embarrassment) Thank you very much! (Hugs Hiroyuki tightly)_

__

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Hiroyuki returns to the present and shakes his head to stop remembering)

\- **HIROYUKI.** I must focus on finding the book. (He looks through other drawers and finally finds it) Here it is. (He uses his mobile phone camera to take a picture of the cover and then sends it to his mother) Mission accomplished.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(At midday the half hour break begins at Hope’s Peak Academy. Kichiro leaves the classroom in a hurry as Hari and Takumi cross paths)

\- **HARI.** Where is Kichiro going so fast?

\- **TAKUMI.** (Playing with his yo-yo) He has been called from the editorial office to write the speech for our practical exams day.

\- **HARI.** And is he going to write it all down in the half hour break?

\- **TAKUMI.** I suppose so. He is the Ultimate Scriptwriter for something...

\- **HARI.** It is true. Well, would you like to go out to the campus for a walk?

\- **TAKUMI.** Yes. I have to improve my acrobatics with five yo-yos.

\- **HARI.** Five?! But you only have two hands.

\- **TAKUMI.** You still don't understand how the title "Ultimate" works, do you?

(They walk down a corridor and, minutes later, they see a couple of girls running)

**\- STUDENT 1.** Aaaahhh!!

**\- STUDENT 2.** Run!

**\- TAKUMI.** Hmm? Why?

(Both cross paths with a tiger in the middle of the corridor)

\- **HARI.** Takumi, tell me I'm not seeing a tiger up ahead.

\- **TAKUMI.** I-I'm seeing it too.

\- **HARI.** How did a tiger get into this school?

(The tiger turns around and looks at Takumi's yo-yo)

\- **TAKUMI.** (His legs are shaking) I-I don't know, but the question that really matters is how we're going to escape from it.

(The tiger looks at the two students and grunts)

\- **HARI.** Running maybe? (He realizes that Takumi has already run away) Traitor! How couldn’t you warn me?! (He sees that the tiger approaches him and runs away too)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In a dead-end corridor are cornered by the tiger Takumi, Hari, the two students from before and another student)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Nervous and scared) Damn it! We are going to be the starter of this beast.

\- **HARI.** Don't talk nonsense! Wasn't there a saying that it is more afraid of us than we are of it?

\- **TAKUMI.** That's for bears; d-don't talk about what you don't know.

\- **HARI.** It's over. I didn't want to resort to this, but there's no other way. (He takes a pencil out of its case, looks at the tiger and sticks it in his hand, the tiger getting the damage due to Hari’s Voodoo talent. The animal roars in pain)

\- **???.** Get back! (Everyone is looking at this character) Touch my Goddess of Entertainment again and I'll scratch your demon eyes out with my own hands. (After saying those words, he steps forward and reveals his face. This is Gundham Tanaka)

\- **HARI.** Is this animal yours? Well, control it, man, it almost devoured us. (The tiger smiles at its owner and comes purring to him)

\- **GUNDHAM.** (Smiling) A powerless outcast giving me orders... I'll let it go this time. Control yourselves or I will be forced to teach you a good lesson, useless demons. (He walks away from the place with the tiger by his side)

\- **TAKUMI.** What's wrong with that kid? Why is he talking like that?

\- **HARI.** I don't know, but I'm kind of freaking out about all this...

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Meanwhile, Kichiro is in the Academy's editorial office writing the above-mentioned speech on the computer at full speed. Behind him is Sumiye Miura, the Ultimate Journalist, and the Editor-in-Chief)

\- **SUMIYE.** (Concerned) Signs are constantly appearing all over the centre about a bomb warning.

\- **CHIEF.** (Clenching his fists tightly) Who will be the wretch who is playing with our patience?

\- **SUMIYE.** I have no idea, but whoever they are, they are trying to sabotage the annual practical exams. Shouldn't they cancel them until they find out who is to blame for all this?

\- **CHIEF.** I am not the one who decides that; decisions of that calibre are taken at the top.

\- **SUMIYE.** (With a serious gesture) I think it is convenient to put this notice on the news website.

\- **CHIEF.** Why? So that panic can break out within the Academy? We don't even know if this threat is credible or a simple joke by a boring person who has nothing better to do with their life.

\- **SUMIYE.**... If someone dies, part of the responsibility will fall on us.

\- **CHIEF.** We follow orders from above, so we are exempt from any charges. In addition, the security of the gymnasium, where the practical exams will be held, has been reinforced.

\- **SUMIYE.** (Sighs) First a murderous pervert and now a terrorist. This academic year is ending worse than ever; I miss the quiet moments at the beginning of the year, where everything was monotonous, boring... (He heads towards the exit) I'm going to have a coffee; I have a lot of work to do.

\- **CHIEF.** It's okay.

(When Sumiye leaves the newsroom, she checks that there is no one else besides her in the corridor where she is walking and picks up her mobile phone)

\- **??? (VOICE).** (Via Sumiye's mobile phone) Yes?

\- **SUMIYE.** I'm Sumiye Miura... I'm afraid I couldn't do anything I had in mind. They still believe that all this is the work of a harmless fool.

\- **??? (VOICE).** (Laughs) Hahaha. After all, that's what I am, isn't it?

\- **SUMIYE.** So... do you really plan to plant the bomb?

\- **??? (VOICE).** I'm afraid so. I don't want to risk the talent of any of my friends being wasted by these absurd practices. That does not create hope in any way.

\- **SUMIYE.** (Sighs) Be careful with the safety of the gym and... (sighs again) Please try make it victimless, Komaeda...

\- **NAGITO (VOICE).** There will be luck, trust me even if I am useless. See you later.

\- **SUMIYE.** Goodbye, be careful. (Hangs up)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The next morning, Hiroyuki finds himself in a colourful world, with a pleasant and sweet atmosphere surrounding him)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiling, lying on the cool grass and under the shade of a tree where the birds are chirping) Ah, wonderful, don't you think? (He turns his head and looks at his brother Kichiro, who is lying next to him)

\- **KICHIRO.** It is perfect.

\- **???.** Children, come here! I have a surprise for you.

(The two boys stand up with a happy glow in their eyes)

\- **HIROYUKI AND KICHIRO.** Grandma! (They get up from the grass and run towards her)

\- **GRANDMOTHER.** My children, my dear children.

\- **HIROYUKI.** What's the surprise, Grandma?

\- **GRANDMOTHER.** This, hehehe... (snaps her fingers and the atmosphere changes completely. The colourful and cheerful fields are replaced by a dark and gloomy room with two tables and two seats. Grandma disappears and Hiroyuki and Kichiro sit at both tables)

\- **HIROYUKI.** What is this? Where are we? (Kichiro ignores his brother's question)

(A paper appears on each table with the title: "Exam" and Kichiro takes his pen to start filling out his. Hiroyuki looks at his paper and sees written in dark red letters: "Failure, failure, failure...")

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Hiroyuki wakes up suddenly in his sweaty bed, breathing fast. He looks at the time on the digital clock on his bedside table; it's 8:34 a.m.)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Damn it! I woke up late... Why didn’t this stupid clock ring? Now I'll have to make up for lost study time. (He gets up and dresses quickly to start one more day before the entrance exams)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In the gymnasium of Hope’s Peak Academy everything is ready and the practical exams have already started, first for the class 76, then for the class 77 and finally for the talented students who will be included in class 78 the next academic year. The television and many spectators fill the stands and the surroundings of the building, there are five judges sitting on top of a platform to grade the tests of each and every talented student that is presented)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sitting on one of the benches where there are more talented students and looking through the walls, ceiling and floor in search of the possible bomb he heard about) ...

\- **HARI.** (Looks at Kichiro shaking a little) Don't worry, Kichiro, you're going to do it great.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sighs and smiles) I hope you like my speech. After all, that is what I will be evaluated on.

\- **HARI.** Everyone will cry with it, believe me.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Playing with a yo-yo) Don't ever think that this exam is final, and that your whole future and career will depend on how you do it. If you make any big mistakes, you will have thrown away all hope and will be plunged into a dark world full of sadness and loneliness. (Hari beats himself up and the damage is done to Takumi) Oh! Again? I was only joking!

\- **HARI.** Don't make him nervous.

\- **TAKUMI.** Thinking about something, Hari, what will you be working on when you graduate? With your talent I can only think of you being used to torture people or being put in a circus.

\- **HARI.** (Concerned) Shut up. Do you always have to be this depressing?

\- **TAKUMI.** I'm a realist person, and although the two things may look similar, they are not the same.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Smiles in fear) I-I'm not really worried about the exams.

\- **TAKUMI.** So what's wrong with you? It's not about those rumours of the bomb warning, is it?

\- **KICHIRO.** I-I don’t know, to be honest. It probably would be true…

\- **HARI.** What?! (Kichiro gestures to him to be silent) What a coincidence that just the day we are going to be examined someone wants to plant a bomb.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Taking his hand to his face) This boy is dumb.

\- **KICHIRO.** Well, don't worry. There is security everywhere, so we don't have to be in danger.

(The gymnasium begins to tremble and grit falls from the ceiling. Spectators and judges look at each other in confusion as the students who are about to take their exams talk in concern and get up from the benches they are sitting on)

\- **HARI** (Desperate, trembling and with his eyes wide open, he gets up from his seat) It’s the bomb!! AAHHH!! We are all going to die!!

(People start to get scared and some spectators leave the gym running)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Calming Hari) Have you gone mad or what?! A bomb would have made the roof fall in on us, not this! It's probably an earthquake.

(One of Gundam's dogs crosses the wall of the gym with its giant size. Everyone stares at the monster-sized creature without saying a word)

\- **TAKUMI.** N-no, it doesn't look like an earthquake. Since when are dogs this big?

\- **HARI.** I don't know. B-but I certainly want to know what that animal ate so I don't give it to mine.

(Ruruka and Seiko, who were on the same platform as the judges and so confused by the size of the dog, mistakenly pressed the detonator of a bomb hidden between the beams of the gym. Suddenly the entire ceiling falls as a result of the explosion and collapses on the floor and bleachers. The vision is clouded by dust, bricks and other materials falling and impacting on the floor. Everything has become in a matter of moments in hell. People's cries do not stop deafening the environment, begging for help or expressing pain)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(During midday, Kichiro and Hiroyuki's mother, Natsuki Kobayashi, returns home from work. She opens the door, greets her son Hiroyuki and goes to her room to change clothes quietly)

\- **NATSUKI.** (In bathrobe) What would you like to eat today, son?

\- **HIROYUKI.** A hamburger would not be bad at all.

\- **NATSUKI.** (Smiling) Fine, then I'll cook chard.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Again? (Grumbles) Nooo... Why do we have to eat those disgusting plants?

\- **NATSUKI.** Because they are rich in iron and vitamins.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Thinking in high) The valences of iron are 2 and 3. B-but one moment, if iron is a metal, how can a plant have that? And if we eat that plant, is it as if we were eating screws?

\- **NATSUKI.** (Laughing) All that studying is traumatizing you, son. Turn on the TV and rest a bit; they are probably broadcasting the Hope’s Peak exams. If you see your brother, let me know.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Obeying reluctantly) As if I gave a damn about that... (Turns on the TV and the first channel that appears is commenting on a breaking news)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **PRESENTER.** I am told that the fire team is starting to pull people out of the rubble. Is this true?

\- **REPORTER.** (In front of the accident scene) That's right, we still can't confirm the number of people in this gym, nor can we approximate the number of injured. But so far no deaths have been confirmed.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Concerned) Mom! Come see the news quickly!

\- **NATSUKI.** Why? (She comes to watch TV and puts her hands to her mouth) Is it... is it the Academy!?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Y-yes. There seems to have been a terrorist attack inside the gymnasium when the exams were being held.

\- **NATSUKI.** AAAHHH!! KICHIRO!! We have to go there! (She grabs her car keys as fast as she can)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Pale) B-brother...

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Half an hour later, inside the Academy, people are still being injured by the rubble. There are fewer and fewer people left to go out. Next to one of the ambulances, a couple of nurses are treating Takumi Murakami's wounds with disinfectant and cotton while Hari Bachchan walks around worried)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Crying) What a disgrace! Now I won't be able to pass the practical exam with these wounded arms!

\- **HARI.** (Slaps Takumi) We have our friend under the rubble and you're worried about that?

\- **TAKUMI.** (With a slightly red face) Y-you are right.

\- **HARI.** (Full of anger) As soon as I find the one who has done all this, I will crush his head!

\- **TAKUMI.** Take it easy. The police will soon find the culprit, you'll see.

(Nearby three policemen walk, taking Seiko Kimura, Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi under arrest)

\- **RURUKA.** (Resisting) Let me go, I have nothing to do with this! It's all been a trap by the madwoman with the muzzle.

\- **SEIKO.** If you ever call me like that again, I'll cut out your tongue myself!

\- **RURUKA.** Don't you see how aggressive she is? It was her! She was probably drugged when she planted the bomb! She's a pharmacist, you know?

\- **POLICE.** Silence! The three of you are under arrest, full stop.

\- **SONOSUKE.** (Looking angrily at the policeman) Don't you dare yell at Ruruka or you will suffer the consequences.

\- **RURUKA.** Sonosuke, shut up a little bit, please. (She looks at the policeman who is arresting her) Hey, we can solve this another way. If you try a candy made by me, you will change your mind instantly. (The policeman shakes his head)

\- **SEIKO.** For the fifteenth time, I hadn't kept any bombs in my backpack! It should have chemicals in it instead. (The policeman looks suspiciously at Seiko) I mean, I'm a chemist, so I would carry something like that in my backpack.

\- **RURUKA.** Oh, please, you aren’t going to say that that backpack you were carrying wasn't yours, are you?

\- **SEIKO.** (She remembers past moments she lived a few hours before, when her backpack and Nagito Komaeda’s backpack were mixed by accident) and becomes aggressive) Oh my God… It was all the white-haired boy’s doing! He was the culprit! (Crying) You have to believe me, please. It was him.

(The three policemen put the three handcuffed students into the same car. Seconds later, the police car leaves the Academy in the direction of the nearest barracks)

(At that time Natsuki and Hiroyuki Kobayashi appear running)

\- **NATSUKI.** My son!! Where is my son?! Kichiro!!

\- **HARI.** (Approaching Natsuki) Are you Kichiro's mother? (Natsuki nods) I'm a friend of his.

\- **NATSUKI.** (Crying) Do you know anything about him? Please tell me you do.

\- **HARI.** (Trembling) I-I'm afraid not yet. I think they've already taken a lot of people out, but we don't know what's going on with Kichiro.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Bows his head and starts crying) Brother... (Moments later, he looks ahead, runs to the gym and starts removing debris) Kichiro! Where are you?! C-come back, please.

(Natsuki, Hari and Takumi look at Hiroyuki and decide to help him remove the debris)

\- **TAKUMI.** Kichiro, hold on! We're coming to rescue you.

\- **NATSUKI.** Son, hold on!

\- **HARI.** Tell us where you are, can you hear us?

\- **FIREFIGHTER.** Stand back. Let the professionals work, please.

\- **HIROYUKI.** No! Kichiro is still trapped somewhere and has to get out. I have to apologize to him. I definitely have to! (He wipes his tears and continues to remove bricks and rocks from the ground, until suddenly you hear someone coughing as they come out from under the rubble. It's Kichiro)

**\- EVERYBODY.** KICHIRO!!

(All of Kichiro's acquaintances run to embrace him after learning that he has survived the accident)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In Kichiro's room that same afternoon, the Ultimate Scriptwriter is lying on his bed facing the ceiling. Someone suddenly knocks on the door and cuts off his moment of peace and quiet)

\- **KICHIRO.** Go ahead.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Repentant, enters the room in fear) He-hello.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Smiles) Hello, little brother. What brings you here?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sits on the bed) I-I wanted to... apologize for insulting you the other day.

\- **KICHIRO.** It's all right.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I was so jealous that you are always the perfect son that... I forgot that we were brothers... And when I saw that something serious could have happened to you I didn't know how to react.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Look out the window) Just because I'm good at writing plots and scripts doesn't mean I'm perfect. You have a talent too, even if the Academy doesn't recognize it.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles, though with his head down) You say that to make me feel better... Still, thanks.

\- **KICHIRO.** No, that’s wrong. They should give you the title of Ultimate Brave student.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Laughs) Why would they give me something like that?

\- **KICHIRO.** Because I have been told how you jumped the police cordon to remove debris together with the firemen. That's not something everybody might do, you know?

\- **HIROYUKI.** I did it because I am your brother and... I love you. (Hugs Kichiro as he smiles)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sighs) I just want to convince you that having a talent doesn't have to be your only goal in life. Everyone has something in which they excel and characterize, and you are no less. You have to do what you like and you will see how in the future you will end up being grateful for it.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (He stands up firmly) Okay, I'll do that.

\- **KICHIRO.** (He also gets up from his bed and touches Hiroyuki's shoulders) Now it's your turn to show the family what you are worth. Not only do you have to pass the Academy entrance exam, you have to get an excellent grade!

\- **HIROYUKI.** I don't think it's possible... I'll settle for a pass.

\- **KICHIRO.** Don't say that, do you know how competitive this world is? (Hiroyuki shakes his head) Well, I don't have time to explain it to you. How many days are left until the exam?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Three and a half days, counting today.

\- **KICHIRO.** Ooof, we don't have much time. (He looks for a pencil and paper on his desk) I'm going to prepare a script about everything you have to study for some exams to get the maximun score, understood?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Kichiro, you know you don’t have to do i-

\- **KICHIRO.** (Interrupts Hiroyuki) As your brother I have to help you. The next time you leave your room you will be the closest thing to an Ultimate Social Studies student.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Brother, I think you're getting too excited-

\- **KICHIRO.** (He grows up before his brother and his aura is enveloped by imaginary flames) I know you are going to enter the Hope’s Peak Academy as well as my name is Kichiro Kobayashi. Go prepare your books of Mathematics, Literature, History, Biology and so on, because we are going to squeeze them together to the maximum.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Trembling) You don't even look like you're out of an accident anymore. Anyway, I'll let you help me in the little time left, I guess...

(The afternoon is taking over the city and the moon is shyly becoming clearer over the sky as time goes by)

* * *

(When evening falls, a person with glasses is inside the computer room. The entire classroom is consumed by darkness, except for one corner that is dimly lit by the computer screen that person is operating. Next to their keyboard are stacked books of all subjects)

\- **???.** (Typing and talking to themself) The Academy used to be the pinnacle of success, but since the disgusting, untalented students have started arriving, we have had nothing but misfortune... (Smiles) That's why I have to stop more students like them from entering this school... These entrance exams are going to be so complicated that no one will be able to pass them! This way no one will be able to access the Reserve Course anymore and the prestige of Hope’s Peak will return over time, I'm sure it will! (starts laughing)

_**To be continued next 22th January...** _

_Did you like the episode? Were there any parts that were difficult to follow or unclear? I would love to hear your opinion in the comments in order to improve my stories in the future! Also don't forget to vote if you loved the story or share it with friends. The more this despair spreads around the world, the more joyful Junko will become! ;D_


	3. Time to change

(In class 76 there are 11 students sitting at their desks. Standing in front of the blackboard are the principal Jin Kirigiri, Koichi Kizakura and a second teacher)

\- **JIN.** Dear students, silence, please. (Everyone stops talking) Today I have reunited you in this extracurricular session to talk about the explosion that took place two days ago in the Academy's auditorium. Fortunately there were no deaths and, as you know, three of your classmates have been expelled from Hope’s Peak for trying to poison the judges. For this reason, while the facilities are being repaired I have decided to skip this practical exam and leave only the one for next March. (The students are starting to speak quietly to each other) So I ask for your understanding. Of course you must attend all the classes up to that month as you have been doing well for the last two years. The literature classes will continue to be given by Kizakura Koichi.

\- **KOICHI.** (Holding his hat) Hello again, students.

\- **JIN.** And, on the other hand, the science classes will be given by a new teacher who will replace the one who is currently working on the Reserve Course for her indirect responsibility about the accident at the gym. The name of this new teacher is Tomizawa Sasuke, who specialises in Microbiology.

\- **SASUKE.** (Smiles) Good morning. I hope we will get along well during this half of the course.

* * *

* * *

\- **HIROYUKI.** Tomorrow is the day of the entrance exam to the Academy... My whole future depends on that exam, so I must do my best to get the best possible score. I must prepare myself completely for all subjects, both physically and psychologically, so that's why I'm in... a park?

(Hiroyuki stops thinking inside his mind and returns to the real world. He realizes that he is in a park near his home. The whole ground is covered by sand, there are some green areas with colourful trees and flowers, a small river crosses the area not far from where he is and the atmosphere is dominated by peace and quiet. Nearby, where the swings, rest Kichiro, Hari and Takumi)

\- **TAKUMI.** (With his right arm bandaged and playing with a left-handed yo-yo) So this is where you live, right, Kichiro? (Kichiro nods) It's not a bad area, it's very green.

\- **KICHIRO.** Thank you, Takumi. This is the first time I've heard you say something good about anything. (Begins to laugh)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Sighs) A good critic is not the one who gives the worst possible opinion, but the one who does it realistically. I am surprised that the Ultimate Scriptwriter does not know something like that.

\- **HARI.** (Trying to hold his laughter) He's back to normal now.

\- **KICHIRO.** (He gets up from one of the swings energetically) Well, let's take advantage of the fact that we have the whole park to ourselves to start the training.

\- **TAKUMI.** Training? Whose training?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Points to Hiroyuki) My brother's.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (With some embarrassment) He-hello.

\- **KICHIRO.** In two days he has the entrance exams for Hope’s Peak Reserve Course and I promised him that I would help him pass them. So here we will prepare him for the physical education exam.

\- **HARI.** Sounds good to me. But why did you say “we will prepare him”?

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Some minutes later, Takumi and Hari are standing in front of a wall inside a basketball court. Both are shaking as they stare at Hiroyuki from about 20 metres away)

\- **HARI.** K-Kichiro, tell me that this is a joke. I'm not good at games like this.

\- **TAKUMI.** How can it be a joke if they are already ready?

\- **KICHIRO.** Well, before you start playing I'll remind you of the basic rules so that nobody forgets them. My brother Hiroyuki will have to hit you with the ball he is holding and you will have to dodge it if you don't want to be disqualified.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Sounds easy.

\- **TAKUMI.** (In ironic tone) Yes, too easy. Hey, Kichiro, I have an injured arm. What if the ball makes it even worse?

\- **KICHIRO.** You will have lost the game, because that means you will have been touched by the ball.

\- **TAKUMI.** Heh... Well, then don't count on me; I'll self-declare.

\- **KICHIRO.** (His face darkens and he smiles evilly) Whoever disqualifies himself will have to read my last work in its entirety. (He pulls out a very thick book from behind him) I call it... "The Endless Journey"

\- **HARI.** Oh, oh... This doesn't look good at all.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Puts his right hand on Hiroyuki's shoulder) You can start whenever you want. If it helps you concentrate, imagine the two of them as monsters or as your worst enemies.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Nervous) B-but don't tell the boy that thing! Now we are really going to suffer.

(Hiroyuki throws the ball towards Takumi, but he and Hari move away from the impact zone. The ball bounces heavily off the wall and back to Hiroyuki)

\- **HARI.** I-I'm afraid.

\- **TAKUMI.** Hey! That shot was going strong, relax kid.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Touches Hiroyuki's shoulder) Very well done, but next time try to predict your opponents' movements so you have a better chance of hitting them with the ball, understood? (Hiroyuki nods) So come on, let's play along.

\- **HARI.** (Receives a shot from Hiroyuki) Ouch! That hurt.

\- **KICHIRO.** Disqualified, off the wall.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Nervous) What? I'm all alone now? (He sees Hiroyuki's ball coming towards his head, but he ducks and dodges it at the last second) Ah!

\- **KICHIRO.** (Laughs as he watches Takumi dodge the ball several times) This is entertaining.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Sweating) Why don't you put yourself in my place, you coward!

\- **KICHIRO.** When have you ever seen a gym teacher working out with his or her students?

\- **TAKUMI.** Gym teacher? Students? Kichiro, you're going out of your mind with all this script writing. (Ball hits Takumi's belly) AHH!! (He falls to the ground on his knees and the rest come to him)

\- **KICHIRO.** Disqualified; well done, Hiroyuki!

\- **TAKUMI.** I-idiot, that hurt...

\- **HIROYUKI.** Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you.

\- **TAKUMI.** (He gets up a bit sore) I'm fine. At least this game is over, right?

\- **KICHIRO.** Of course, you can rest now... (Takumi breathes a sigh of relief) ...and prepare for the next test.

\- **TAKUMI AND HARI.** (With faces of bewilderment) What?!

\- **HIROYUKI.** One more game? (Kichiro nods) I don't think that's a good idea...

\- **HARI.** K-Kichiro, listen to him. Siblings must always respect each other's opinions.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I was going to say that I think it's a better idea to make more than one game, five for example, so I can train all my skills better, right?

\- **HARI.** (Trembling) I-I wanted to say that siblings do NOT always have to respect each other's opinions.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Looking at Hari angrily) Shut your big mouth and never screw up again, never!

\- **HARI.** I'll try, t-take it easy.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(That same night, Hiroyuki lies in his bed exhausted. He looks through his window for a few seconds and sees the moon shining in the sky amidst all the darkness. Moments later he closes his eyes, relaxes and remembers in his mind everything that happened during the day until he falls asleep)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** (Thinking in his mind) Today has been an exhausting day; I hope I still have the strength to continue tomorrow. Come to think of it, I haven't studied anything... Well, at least I have reinforced gymnastics, which was the best thing I could do. Thank you very much for your help, Kichiro...

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The next morning, when the sun rises slowly in the sky and the rays of light illuminate Hiroyuki's face, he wakes up and looks at the time on his digital alarm clock. It is 9:46 a.m.)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Damn, I fell asleep again. (As he tries to get up, his whole body starts to suffer from pain) Ah!! Mother of God! I've got sores even in my eyelashes. (He tries to stand up with an annoyed look on his face) Uff... Today is going to be the worst day for sure.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In class 76, school time is about to end and 11 of the 15 students who survived the explosion are eagerly awaiting the end of the class)

\- **HARI.** (Whispering to Kichiro as he leans on the table) What a face Takumi has. He's always complaining that we're lazy here and now he doesn't come to class because "he has an injured arm". How coward…

\- **KICHIRO.** (Gout) I think you're exaggerating a little...

(Meanwhile, the new teacher Sasuke Tomizawa continues to teach while drawing formulas on the blackboard)

\- **SASUKE.**...and that is why by incorporating sodium acetate into an acetic acid solution we create a buffer solution. Did you understand this more or less? (Nobody answers and Sasuke smiles) Okay... (The students start to laugh) Well, I think I'll leave this for tomorrow because time is up today. (The siren sounds and the students start to get up) For tomorrow try to do exercises 2 and 3 on page 165, please. We will correct them in class and I will call people to solve them on the board, understood? And don't forget to bring goggles on Friday for the Chemistry practice session. (He goes to his table and collects the material he has with him)

(The 11 students go out into the corridor talking to each other)

\- **STUDENT 1.** I haven't understood anything, incredible.

\- **STUDENT 2.** Me less. I wish Seiko was here to explain all this chemistry and other weird stuff.

\- **STUDENT 3.** Ohhh, Seiko... I miss her a lot.

(Kichiro separates from the group and walks in a different direction)

\- **HARI.** Kichiro, where are you going? Aren't you coming home?

\- **KICHIRO.** Oh... I have to go to the editorial office to modify a couple of documents. Go to the train station and I'll catch up with you.

\- **HARI.** (Smiles) Okay.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In one of the Academy's computer rooms, when all the students and their correspondent teacher have left the classroom, Kichiro sneaks in using one of the keys that opens the entrance door)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Turns on the lights and searches for the teacher's computer) This is probably where tomorrow's Hiroyuki's exam is stored... (switches on the computer, but during the startup an access password is required) Oh... A password... One password... (opens several drawers of the table on which the computer is sitting, and finds a note with a written password) Hmmm... Let's try this... (He enters the password of the note he found and it happens to work) Great!

(In a matter of seconds the display shows a desktop with a green field as a wallpaper. There are very few shortcuts from the desktop: the recycle bin, the Internet and some simple software. Kichiro clicks on a folder called "My documents" and sees a document entitled "Exams course booking 20XX")

\- **KICHIRO.** Perfect. Now I just have to save this document and show it to Hiroyuki... With this it will be impossible for him not to enter this Academy, he, he... (he takes out a USB device and, after placing it in the corresponding port and seeing how the document is transferred, he decides to look at its contents) ... Wait a minute, why are the questions in this type of exam so difficult? (He looks at different pages and is amazed) This can't be, there are things here that even I haven't studied! (He finds books of various subjects and decides to consult them) Not even the answers to those questions are in the books, what the hell is going on? (He looks in the recycling bin and finds another file named: "Official exams Reserve Course 2009") Wait a minute, are these the real exams? What are they doing in the bin? (Open the document and look at it carefully) You can see that these questions are simpler...

\- **???.**... (A noise is heard in the distance, but Kichiro sees nothing)

\- **KICHIRO.** Hello? Is anyone there? (No one answers and Kichiro starts shaking) I-I know someone is there, so come out from where you are hiding. (Still no answer, so he grabs the USB device very nervously and heads for the exit. At that very moment, someone grabs his arm) AAAHHH!

\- **???.** What are you doing here, huh?

\- **KICHIRO.** N-nothing. I-I had left something in this classroom and I came to pick it up.

\- **???.** Do you think I'm stupid, kid? I've been listening to you all this time.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Scared and pale) P-please don't tell anyone about this. I was only trying to help my brother.

\- **???.** Give me that flash drive right now, come on! (She grabs Kichiro violently by the collar of his shirt)

\- **KICHIRO.** O-okay. (He gives her the device) And what were you doing here? The classroom was supposed to be closed.

\- **???.** That doesn't matter to you.

\- **KICHIRO**... Do you have anything to do with the exams on that computer?

\- **???.** (Her breathing is cut off, but she tries to stay calm) No, I don’t.

\- **KICHIRO (MIND).** (Thinking on his mind) I have written too many stories to be fooled in such a situation... I would say that this woman is trying to sabotage the exams, but why?

\- **???.** (With an angry face) What are you looking at?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Stops talking in his mind and looks seriously and firmly at the woman) It is obvious that you intend to do something with these exams. What do you want to achieve by making them this complicated?

\- **???.** (Her face darkens while confessing) I want to prevent this Academy from being infected by a plague.

\- **KICHIRO.** A plague? I don't understand.

\- **???.** Talentless students are like cockroaches, they appear everywhere and are disgusting. And not only are they disgusting, but they also give problems, a lot of problems.

\- **KICHIRO.** That's not true! You have the wrong idea about them. People without talent are like us, and in fact I don't understand how we can call them "without talent". Everyone excels at something, no matter how unnoticeable, and they deserve to be treated like normal people!

\- **???.** You don't seem to have understood it yet, they are normal people, of course, but what does normality lead to? Would there be progress if we were all like that? Quite the opposite! Since those repellent brats have taken over this school, misfortunes have not stopped happening. Who do you think killed two students over a month ago? Who planted a bomb inside this Academy?

\- **KICHIRO.** You are generalizing too much!

\- **???.** Generalizing? All untalented people are unhappy and will be unhappy for their entire lives. And of course your brother won't be spared that fate. Is he so foolish that he needs his brother to pull his chestnuts out of the fire?

\- **KICHIRO.** Take that back! I don't understand how someone who teaches can be so ignorant.

\- **???.** (Snorts) I'm tired of talking to you, you know?

\- **KICHIRO.** (He's heading out) I'm going to talk to the headmaster about how you tried to sabotage these exams.

\- **???.** (Starts smiling) Very good. When you tell him about all this, remember to tell him that you tried to cheat too or I'll tell him by myself. Passing information about an official exam is illegal; you would lose your place in this Academy, your money, your freedom... and your future. And I can't even imagine what could happen to your family as a result...

\- **KICHIRO.** (Clenches his teeth tightly, feeling helpless and frustrated) ... Are you threatening me?

\- **???.** I won't say anything about what you've done here if you keep your mouth shut about me. Deal? (Kichiro hesitates for several seconds, but nods forcibly and clenches his teeth in fury and helplessness) Great.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Hours later, Kichiro returns home looking lost and somewhat pale. When he enters, he coldly greets his parents and brother and goes into his room)

\- **TADASHI**... What's wrong with Kichiro?

\- **NATSUKI.** Is he feeling bad about anything?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (He gets up from the sofa) I am going to see what happens to him.

(Inside Kichiro's room, he is lying on his bed facing the ceiling)

\- **KICHIRO (MIND).** I tried to help him and because of that everything was almost ruined. And now I know that someone doesn't want more Reserve students to come to the Academy and I can't do anything about it to prevent it...

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Knocks on the door and enters shyly into his brother's room) May I?

\- **KICHIRO.** Go ahead.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Is something wrong? You look worried.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Fakes a smile) It's nothing, I'm just a little tired.

\- **HIROYUKI.** It's good. (He's heading for the door) Are you sure nothing's wrong?

\- **KICHIRO.** Relax, it's nothing I said. (Before Hiroyuki leaves his room, Kichiro mentions his name) Hiroyuki, can I tell you something?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Of course.

\- **KICHIRO.** Go perfectly prepared for the exam, please; study everything in case they ask difficult questions.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I don't think they will. I've been looking at test models and I think I've mastered them.

\- **KICHIRO.** Do not trust what you have seen, believe me. You can always be caught off guard.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles) Don't worry. Thanks to your help this exam is going to be a piece of cake for me. (Leaves the room)

\- **KICHIRO.** (He bites his tongue trying not to force himself and thinks in his mind...) Please let it be so.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The next day, many classrooms in the Reserve Course Building are filled with students willing to take the Academy entrance exams. There are three teachers for each classroom, and Hiroyuki is on the first floor of the building, watching through the window as several high school students play volleyball. The speakers are suddenly turned on)

\- **KICHIRO (VOICE).** (His voice is heard through the speakers. Unlike other times, today Kichiro has a dull and cold tone of voice) Good morning, students of Hope’s Peak Academy. It's twenty-four minutes past eight. In less than a minute the exams for the Reserve Course will begin, good luck.

(The transmission is cut off and the teachers start handing out examination papers)

\- **PROFESSOR 1.** Well, while my colleagues and I are handing out the exam papers, you should not turn them over. When all the exams have been handed out we will tell you when to start. There will be 6 writing exams: Mathematics, Physics and Chemistry, Biology and Geology, Literature, History and finally English, arranged in this way. Each one will last 50 minutes and there will be a 10 minute break between them, understood? After these 6 hours of examinations you must go to the courtyard, where you will take your last exam: Physical Education.

(A couple of minutes later, the teachers are distributed throughout the classroom to watch)

\- **PROFESSOR 1.** Well, now you can turn your exams over.

(The 20 students follow the instructions and start reading the statements of the Mathematics exercises)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Thinking in his mind) Well, let's start with the first exercise... (while reading the sentence, a chill runs through his body and he starts to get nervous) ... I-I don't know how to do it. I'll move on to the next one... (Reads the following sentence and turns pale) Th-This one about geometry is very complicated... (continues reading statements) Wait, what? I didn't see these exercises at school. There weren't even any similarities in the previous models!

(Time passes slowly. Hiroyuki moves his pen nervously trying to find a solution to the exercises)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** Hiroyuki, calm down. You have been preparing for this moment for a long time; you cannot fail now. Take a deep breath and think well about what you can do... At least if you do part of the exercise you will get some points.

(At the end of the time, Hiroyuki is sitting in his seat very depressed)

\- **PARTNER 1.** (Sits next to Hiroyuki) Hey, how was the exam?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Trying to smile, but still disappointed) Not very well, really.

\- **PARTNER 1.** I feel the same. These idiots have set a super-difficult test. Let's hope that the next one is easier so that we can compensate.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I cross my fingers.

(When the rest time is over, Hiroyuki faces the second exam: Physics and Chemistry)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** Let's see... Someone throws an object from a cliff located 100 meters above sea level and wants to see how far from it it will fall... This looks like combined movements, but this was not supposed to happen until we got to the Academy, why do you ask such a difficult question? (He starts to sweat and his legs shake uncontrollably) Did I wake up with so much bad luck or something? I'm having a terrible time, although at least the rest of the class seems worried too...

(The next exam is on Biology and Geology. Several teachers give different types of rocks to each of the students, each with a numbered piece of paper zipped to them)

\- **PROFESSOR 2.** We are giving you rocks for question 3 of Geology. You must put the number of the rock next to the statement and the answer next to it. You have to say precisely which specific rock it is, so you can look at it from any angle you like, touch it, smell it, taste it... Whatever you want, as long as you don't eat it, of course. We need to keep them for other exams. (The students laugh when they hear the teacher)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Thinking in his mind) I won't suck that stone even if I get paid for it. Who knows how many others may have done it before.

\- **COMPANION 2.** (Raises his rock. From the yellow colour and texture it looks like a sulphur rock) So can we lick this?

\- **PROFESSOR 1.** No! Not that particular rock. I can't tell you why so as not to give you clues about what kind of rock it is, but don't even think about doing it for the sake of your health.

\- **PARTNER** **1.** Hmmmm... The one I got tastes salty.

\- **PROFESSOR 1.** Silence! We are in the middle of an exam.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sweating and thinking in his mind) The Geology part seems affordable, but the Biology part has been made insufferably difficult. What are the five damned parts of a fly's leg? Tarsus... Femur... I don't know any more.

(The Literature exam follows. Hiroyuki is very depressed about the way the morning has gone)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** "Analyze morphosyntactically the following sentence extracted from the text.” ... But this sentence occupies more than three lines, has this been taken from Hell itself or what?

(Hiroyuki then has to face a history exam in which he is completely blank)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** (Looking at the role of the exam in frustration) Of all the things they could ask, they focused on economics, which is the worst thing I can do. Damn this charts.

(Finally, the last written exam comes to Hiroyuki; it’s about English. The protagonist is totally emotionally demolished)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** (Trying not to cry) What language is this in? I thought I understood some English, but seems I don’t. This day is making me very sick. I was supposed to get the best grade for Kichiro and my parents and I'm going to fail them... I can't forgive myself for this... Why is nobody using a bomb like the one two days ago justo to cancel all this stuff?

(Less than an hour later, this last written exam is finished and all the students go down to the courtyard to take the gymnastics exam)

\- **PROFESSOR 1.** (Blowing a whistle) Everyone, thank you very much. The first thing you are going to do is to go around the whole campus of this Academy to warm up. Once that is done, we will start with the physical tests and we will finish with a team game where there will also be a qualification, understood? (Everyone shouts a joint "yes")

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Looking around in fear and thinking in his mind) My goodness, why is everyone so fit but me?

\- **PARTNER 1.** (The classmate who spoke to Hiroyuki earlier puts his hand on his shoulder) I know what you think. You are not the only one here who has not gone to the gym recently, you know?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Snorts) Someone who understands me.

\- **PARTNER 1.** All those people have been training for months for this moment. Gymnastics is the test that usually lowers the score for weak people like you and me.

\- **HIROYUKI.** And if you knew this, why didn't you train?

\- **COMPANION 1.** For laziness, haha. (Hiroyuki smiles) My name is Mamoru.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I’m Hiroyuki, nice to meet you.

\- **MAMORU.** (Tapping Hiroyuki's shoulder) Let's see if we're in the same class; it would be great.

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** (He bows his head and thinks in his saddened mind) Only if I pass the exams...

(When the warm-up is over and the individual physical tests are over, the final game begins)

\- **PROFESSOR 1.** (Blowing the whistle) Before starting the game, I remind you that it only serves to raise the total grade you have accumulated so far. The test will consist of throwing a ball against your opponents; if you are touched by the ball, you will be disqualified unless you catch it with your own hands before it bounces on the floor. The last ones not disqualified will get the highest possible score, understood? (All nod)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** This is my chance! Good thing I practiced something with Kichiro two days ago.

(Three balls begin to fly through the air and impact on the bodies of the participants. The teacher's whistle sounds every time someone is disqualified)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** (Seeing people running around and trying to avoid the balls) I must be very careful. With so many people on their feet it is difficult to know where they can attack you... (He sees a girl holding a ball and running just to shoot it at him) Ahhh! (He finally dodges the ball very close)

(With fewer and fewer opponents left on the field, Hiroyuki sees a ball lying on the ground and throws it, but misses when trying to hit an opponent)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** Damn, the people left are too fast to catch them with the ball. If only I had a little more strength to throw it with speed...

(Suddenly, a recent memory of the past comes to Hiroyuki...)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

**_(FLASHBACK)_ **

_- **KICHIRO.** (Touches Hiroyuki's shoulder) Very well done, but next time try to predict your opponents' movements so you have a better chance of hitting them with the ball, understood? (Hiroyuki nods) So come on, let's play along._

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Back to the present, Hiroyuki sees another ball on the ground near him and picks it up)

\- **HIROYUKI.** I have to predict my opponents' movements... (uses that technique against a close opponent and hits him successfully) Cool!

(The happiness does not last long, because in a matter of moments a blue ball bounces off Hiroyuki's arm. He looks at the ball with fear and tries to catch it before it touches the ground)

\- **MAMORU.** (Holding a green ball and watching Hiroyuki get up with the blue ball in his hand) You managed to resist, very well.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (With scratches on arms and legs after falling to the ground trying to catch the blue ball) I see that now it is our turn to be opponents, right?

\- **MAMORU.** It seems so, although for your information I don't plan to lose.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Me neither (He starts to run towards Mamoru and he throws the ball to Hiroyuki, although he misses. Hiroyuki thinks quickly a strategy in his mind) I have to trick him to take him where I want... (He pretends to throw the ball to his right. In response, Mamoru moves to the left and Hiroyuki pounces on him. Once Mamoru is on the ground and Hiroyuki is on top of him, he prepares to hit him with the ball) Game over, my friend.

\- **MAMORU.** (Sweating and panting) Go ahead, finish with this now or...

(A third red ball hits Hiroyuki's back. This ball has been thrown by a third opponent away from the two of them)

\- **PROFESSOR 1.** (Blowing whistle and pointing to Hiroyuki) Disqualified!

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Ten minutes later, Hiroyuki is resting on one of the benches on the Academy campus. Mamoru approaches and sits down next to him)

\- **MAMORU.** Hello...

**\- HIROYUKI.** Hello.

\- **MAMORU.** (He looks at the trees in front of him) What’s up?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Well... Not so bad, can you?

\- **MAMORU.** Not too good either. The last test raised my points and so on, but I don't think I'll be able to compensate for the other marks, really.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Neither do I.

\- **MAMORU.** (Snorts) To be honest, you played very well. You didn't deserve to lose because of such a silly ball.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles) Thanks, you didn't play bad either.

\- **MAMORU.** (Raises his right index finger) Even if we don't coincide in the same class, if we both manage to enter the Academy we'll see each other sometime, right?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Of course.

\- **MAMORU.** Great! (Looking at his wristwatch) Hum... I have to go, so... See you next time, or whenever we coincide again. (Both say goodbye to each other and Mamoru leaves. Hiroyuki looks at the sky and the clouds without knowing what to do for a few minutes)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Meanwhile, Kichiro is inside the Academy's newsroom looking at his computer screen. On it you can see a photo of the teacher who previously threatened the Ultimate Scriptwriter in the computer room)

\- **KICHIRO:** "Leiko Ishikawa, 48, professor of Philosophy at the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy" Hmmm... Let's see what we can find out about her on the social networks... (he enters her name on the Internet and clicks on the first web page shown. He downloads a long list of contributions made by this woman and reads in his mind several comments that catch his attention) "People without talent are disgusting" "Talent should shine above all" "Haha, it's true, I would also kill all those without talent if I could" ... This woman has some kind of mental disorder by the looks of her comments…

\- **WORKER.** (Talking to another colleague that isn’t Kichiro, but he still can hear the worker) Yes. Apparently hundreds of teenagers are complaining that the entrance exam was impossible to pass.

\- **KICHIRO (MIND).** (Sweating) Should I tell the director everything I know? B-but then... the crazy one would get out of hand and everyone would find out that I tried to help my brother with the exam... (his hands are shaking) I have to choose between shutting up and let my brother not to be able to get into this Academy, partly because of my cowardly, or confessing and getting expelled for breaking the rules... (closes his eyes for a few moments and then opens them firmly and decisively) I will not allow Hiroyuki to pay for my mistakes, I must do something now.

\- **SUMIYE.** Kichiro, are you all right?

\- **KICHIRO.** I'm going to the director's office.

\- **SUMIYE.** Oh, I guess it's about the entrance exams, isn't it? I'll go with you.

(Both leave the editorial office)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The office of director Jin Kirigiri. The whole room is slightly darkened, although the sun's rays are coming through the window at the back of the room. Several teachers, including the Philosophy teacher Leiko Ishikawa, are standing next to the headmaster looking at two men and a woman who are constantly apologising. Kichiro and Sumiye arrive shortly afterwards)

\- **JIN.** (Angry) Why has this happened? I ordered the difficulty of the exams to be the same as the previous times, the-same.

\- **MAN 1.** (Bending his body repeatedly) We are very sorry, director Kirigiri, but that model of examination is not the one we had directed.

\- **JIN.** What do you mean by that?

\- **WOMAN.** We reviewed the exam questions and they were not the same as those prepared by our team of teachers. Someone modified the documents before printing the sheets, this is the only explanation we can give.

\- **JIN.** (Planting his hand firmly on his table) And how did an unauthorized person manage to find such important documents?

\- **KICHIRO**... It was that woman. (He points to the Philosophy teacher and everyone looks at her)

\- **LEIKO.** Why would I do something like that? I have been one of the collaborators in the creation of these exams, you know?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Points to a photo with derogatory comments towards untalented students on social networks) What about these messages? You also confessed to me in the computer room that you had done it - you modified the document and threw the original in the recycling bin!

\- **LEIKO.** (Smiles) And how do you know that? What were you doing in the computer room, eh? Are you going to tell Principal Kirigiri that you intended to pass your brother's exams so that he could pass without any problems, or shall I tell him?

\- **KICHIRO.** (His breath is cut off and his soul is left black and white and breaks into pieces. He does not know what to answer) Eh... T-this...

\- **SUMIYE.** That's a lie. (Kichiro looks confusedly at Sumiye) Yesterday I accompanied Kichiro to the computer room to pick up a couple of folders we needed in the newsroom, didn't I, Kichiro? (Kichiro still nods in confusion) Headmaster Kirigiri, if you don't believe me, I have evidence to prove it.

\- **JIN.** (Closes his eyes with a serious gesture) It won’t be necessary. Leiko, you're fired.

\- **LEIKO.** What?! You really think you can believe anything two kids say without proof? I didn't sabotage the test.

\- **JIN.** I don't know that for sure, but what I do know is that the Academy's regulations clearly state that no teacher should show any violent signs towards students. (Points to Kichiro's mobile phone) And those comments I've seen are completely outside the rules.

\- **LEIKO.** W-what?! B-but I wrote those things years ago without thinking about it.

(While the teacher and the headmaster are discussing, Kichiro and Sumiye leave the office and walk down a corridor)

\- **KICHIRO.** Sumiye... Why did you lie to the Headmaster? You could've screwed up your own mind, too.

\- **SUMIE.** Well, the truth is that I almost did, because if he had asked me for proof that I accompanied you, I wouldn't have known what to answer... (she starts laughing, although she stops walking) I have a little sister too, you know? She doesn't have the capacity to enter this Academy, but I know that if she tried to enter I would do everything in my power to make her succeed, as you have done.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Smiles) My plan almost slipped through my fingers. If it weren't for your help, right now my future would have been reduced to ashes, you know.

\- **SUMIE.** (Hugs Kichiro) What are friends for? Besides, it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t at the news room to say good morning again every morning.

(Both laugh)

* * *

(A week later in the Kobayashi’s house, Kichiro and Hiroyuki's father enters the house with a letter in his hand and he looks very excited)

\- **TADASHI.** Here comes a letter from Hope’s Peak Academy!

\- **NATSUKI.** Open it, open it!

\- **KICHIRO.** Mom, you're even more nervous than Hiroyuki himself.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (He takes the envelope with his tirelessly shaking hands, takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. He slowly opens the envelope and finds a paper carefully folded to fit inside it. While a few drops of sweat begin to soak Hiroyuki's forehead, he reads aloud the contents of the letter) "The excellent Hope’s Peak Academy, the pinnacle of pre-university studies and a nationally and internationally recognized centre, informs you of the score obtained in the day's entrance examinations..." bla, bla, bla... "You have achieved a total of 3.8 points out of 10".

(Great silence throughout the house. Hiroyuki has no words to express his frustration)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Swallows) The minimum for access was 5 points... I-I'm so sorry, Hiroyuki...

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Tries to hold back the tears) It's not your fault, you did everything you could with an ignorant like me...

\- **NATSUKI.** (Hugs Hiroyuki) Don't even think about saying that. We'll find you another school just as good as it, don't worry.

\- **KICHIRO.** (He angrily takes the letter and re-reads it, although this time he realizes that Hiroyuki had omitted a note at the end of the sheet) Wait a moment, here is a small note. "Due to the numerous complaints regarding the difficulty of the exams and the confirmation of an attempt to sabotage them, the cut-off mark for access to the Academy has been lowered to 3.5 points, as stipulated by the director Jin Kirigiri in the extraordinary convocation"

\- **HIROYUKI.** S-so... A-am I admitted?! (Kichiro nods smiling) Good!!

\- **TADASHI.** Congratulations, son! We knew you could do it!

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Crying of happiness) My dream has come true. I can finally enter the best school in all of Japan, I can't wait for it!

_Did you like the episode? Were there any parts that were difficult to follow or unclear? I would love to hear your opinion in the comments in order to improve my stories in the future! Also don't forget to vote if you loved the story or share it with friends. The more this despair spreads around the world, the more joyful Junko will become! :D_

_**To be continued on 29th January...** _


	4. If you fall, I'll pick you up and heal you

(The Reserve Course building in the morning. The sun illuminates the hundreds of windows on the front wall and these in turn reflect the rays of light towards the green campus full of trees, benches and some fountain)

(Chisa Yukizome walks down one of the corridors on the first floor of the building while reading her notebook. The atmosphere inside the building is dry, cold and somewhat gloomy, although there are some students playing in the corridors and disturbing the surroundings)

\- **CHISA.** (She sees a couple of kids touching one of the fire extinguishers anchored to the wall) You! Fire extinguishers should not be touched unless there is a fire.

\- **STUDENT 1.** (Holding back laughter) I think I'm going to need it, because as soon as I have seen you I'm on fire, yuck!

\- **STUDENT 2.** Hahahaha!

\- **CHISA.** (Sighs) It is a pity that you waste your youth like this. (She opens her eyes firmly and, in a matter of moments, ties the hands of both students with a rope she found somewhere, trapping them instantly) Come, let's go to class and study! (She pushes the students and keep walking towards their destination)

\- **CHISA (MIND).** Looks like I end up being present in many decisive situations, right? Just like a housewife in a movie!

(She approaches class 2-F)

\- **CHISA (MIND).** Naturally I was there by mistake. I am not a teacher who teaches Reserve students how to live life and make the most of youth, my place was not there. It was all a consequence of my failures as a teacher of class 77-B, and now I have to pay for them. But I promise that I will resist any hardships that come my way, because I am Chisa Yukizome, the former permanent housewife and head teacher of this school!

(Chisa stops thinking in her mind, closes her notebook and opens the door to class 2-F of the booking course with as much energy as possible)

\- **CHISA.** Good morning! (Hardly anyone answers, and Chisa heads to her lectern) I'm your new teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Nice to meet you! I am sure that in the remainder of this course you will learn many things for your future.

(She looks with determination and joy, partly forced, at his class, which consists of 16 students including Hiroyuki Kobayashi)

* * *

* * *

(Approximately six hours later, in front of the entrance to the Reserve Course Building are Kichiro Kobayashi and Hari Bachchan)

\- **KICHIRO.** (He approaches the entrance and turns around when he sees that Hari is not advancing) Is something wrong?

\- **HARI.** Nothing... It's just that they don't usually talk very well about this site in the High School Course.

\- **KICHIRO.** Everything that is said about it is a lie. The teachers and the guards are very extreme, but the people here are like us. They are normal, heavy, funny... A little bit of everything.

\- **HARI.** (Sighs) Do you really think so? (Kichiro nods and they both go to the door of the building) Could you repeat to me why we are here? It's not very clear to me.

\- **KICHIRO.** I come to visit my brother on his first day of school.

(As soon as they enter, they are both surprised to see that the eyes of everybody are fixed on the two of them)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Looking at the classroom posters) Hmmm... I can't find my brother's classroom; it has to be on another floor.

\- **STUDENT 1.** (Whispering to the student 2) Look, they are Main Course students.

\- **STUDENT 2.** What are they doing here?

\- **STUDENT 3.** It makes me sick to see them out of uniform like us.

\- **HARI.** (Looking worriedly at Kichiro) Kichiro, for whatever reason, find the damn classroom as soon as possible. I'm starting to feel very observed, too observed.

\- **KICHIRO.** Don't worry, it's not like the students here are monsters.

\- **HARI.** They may not be monsters, but their looks are a bit worrying.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sees two students in the distance holding a fire extinguisher and approaches them) Hey, you, is there any problem with it?

- **STUDENT 4.** No, why?

\- **KICHIRO.** The fire extinguisher is not a toy; it costs a lot to replace them.

\- **STUDENT 5.** (Sticks out his tongue) Uhhh, the Main Course student is threatening me, whaaat a fear.

\- **KICHIRO.** It is not a threat. I'm just warning you to leave it where it was.

\- **STUDENT 5.** Let it go, sucker! (Takes the fire extinguisher out of Kichiro's hands) Besides belonging to the Main Course, you are also annoying. (The two students leave with the fire extinguisher in their hands)

\- **HARI.** (Placing his hand on Kichiro's shoulder) Don't get into trouble, Kichiro...

\- **KICHIRO.** (Calming down) I know. (He looks at a map that shows the position of all the classrooms)

(In the meantime, at one end of the corridor one of the two previous Reserve Course students has been mounted on a shopping trolley)

\- **STUDENT 5.** Are you ready? (Student 4 nods) So here we go then. (Places the fire extinguisher in the cart as a propellant)

\- **STUDENT 4.** (Activates the fire extinguisher and the trolley moves straight and fast down the aisle) Uuuuoooooaaaaahhhh!! Hahahahaaaaaaa!!

(The rest of the students walking down the aisle are frightened away by the sight of the cart moving along the aisle)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Looking quietly at the map) Hmmm... I see. My brother is on the first floor.

\- **HARI.** (Hears the screams and sees the cart approaching them) Aaaahhh!! Kichiro!!

\- **KICHIRO.** One moment, I'm looking at the map.

\- **HARI.** This is no time to look at maps! (He runs away so he doesn't get hit by the shopping cart)

\- **KICHIRO.** (He sees how Hari runs away) What's going on? (He looks to his left and the cart pushes him to the ground) Ah!! Ouch! Ahhhh!

(The trolley disappears at the other end of the corridor and Hari approaches Kichiro)

\- **HARI.** Kichiro! Kichiro!! Are you okay?

\- **KICHIRO.** (He stands up in pain) Y-yes.

\- **HARI.** I told you not to enter this building! Go right now to the infirmary.

\- **KICHIRO.** Calm down, it's not like you're my mother. It was a simple push.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In the infirmary of the Main Course Building in Hope’s Peak, Mikan Tsumiki is placing a white sheet on one of the beds there. Someone knocks on the door and Mikan looks at the entrance with fear)

- **MIKAN.** G-go! You c-can come in!

\- **KICHIRO.** (When he enters the room and sees Mikan, he instantly falls in love with her at first sight. Suddenly the atmosphere around them changes to soft, romantic colours. Kichiro imagines Mikan smiling at him and her hair floating in the air as if a gust of wind moved it slowly) ...

\- **MIKAN.** (She approaches to Kichiro shaking a bit) H-Hello? Are you all right? (Looks away) Oh, what a silly question; y-you came here for a reason.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Blushing, his heart is beating faster and the words he tries to express are piled up in his mouth) I-I-I... I...

\- **MIKAN.** (Very worried, she puts her hand on his forehead) Y-you're so red!

\- **KICHIRO.** (Coughs and recovers) I am fine, don’t worry.

\- **MIKAN.** (Sighs) That's a relief, hehe...

\- **KICHIRO.** (Looks away to avoid blushing) I came because of a blow that I have given myself... (lifts his shirt and shows his side. He has a bruise)

\- **MIKAN.** (Look closely at the bruise and touches it) Does it hurt?

\- **KICHIRO.** Ouch! Yes!

\- **MIKAN.** (Crying a little and protecting herself with her hands) I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!

\- **KICHIRO.** (Gout) Relax, it's your job...

\- **MIKAN.** (Quickly looking for a boat in one of the showcases attached to the wall) Let's see... Let's see... (she pulls out a small bottle) This cream will calm your pain. Sit on a bed, please.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sits) Okay.

\- **MIKAN.** Now if you don't mind, I w-would ask you to take off your shirt so I can apply the ointment.

\- **KICHIRO.** (With his face very red and his forehead sweating) W-whatever you say. (He takes off his shirt and Mikan applies the ointment on his side torso. When she has finished, he gets dressed quickly) Thank you very much.

\- **MIKAN.** (Cheerful) You're welcome, thank you for coming. If you feel pain again, c-come here and I will apply more efficient methods... (she begins to pull out syringes of different sizes)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Looking at the syringes with fear) N-no, thank you very much, I think the cream will be enough.

\- **MIKAN.** I-I'm sorry to interrupt your time with someone like me, b-but I wanted to tell you that your voice reminds me of someone. D-do we know each other?

\- **KICHIRO.** My name is Kichiro Kobayashi, I'm the one who gives the brief morning speech every day before classes start.

\- **MIKAN.** (Her eyes begin to glow) What? (She takes Kichiro's hands and holds them close to her chest) I can't believe I'm talking to you! I listen to your messages every single day. Y-you have a beautiful voice!

\- **KICHIRO.** (Swallows spit and becomes modest) No, not at all. I have a normal voice, haha…

\- **MIKAN.** (She blushes and closes her eyes) Every time you speak in the morning I feel like you were talking to me, that you are transmitting me your hope. M-my name is Mikan Tsumiki.

\- **KICHIRO.** What a beautiful name, Mikan.

\- **MIKAN.** (Surprised) Y-you remembered my name just by listening to it!

\- **KICHIRO.** (Gout) Sure, why wouldn’t I?

\- **MIKAN.** I-I'm sorry to be repetitive, but come back anytime. This is your infirmary!

\- **KICHIRO.** (Smiles and says goodbye to Mikan) I'll keep that in mind. See you later, Mikan.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(On the other hand, in class 2-F of the Reserve Course Building, Chisa Yukizome is writing on the blackboard with a chalk and her spirits are low. While most of the students don't stop throwing paper balls or talking to each other, Chisa is just playing her role as a teacher without any desire or encouragement. Suddenly, the class is invaded by the sound of a siren, which signals the end of the class)

\- **CHISA.** (Downcast) Today there are no duties for home, you can leave if you want...

(Many of the classmates jump off their tables and run to the exit to finish their day at the Academy. Chisa watches them leave a little bit depressed and collects her material)

\- **CHISA.** (Tired) Remember that on Friday we will be electing the delegate for this course. (She drops her head before saying that) You haven't even heard me...

\- **HIROYUKI.** (With the backpack on one shoulder, looking at Yukizome smiling) Teacher, there is something that was not clear to me. Is it a transitive phrase the one that has a direct complement?

\- **CHISA.** That's right. And the one that doesn't have a direct complement is intransitive.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Oooh, I see. I understand, thank you!

\- **CHISA.** (Smiles) Thank goodness someone is attending in class... I was beginning to think that I was not good at teaching here in the Reserve Course.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Not at all. (Smiles) You exude vitality and wisdom, worthy of a good teacher.

\- **CHISA.** Thank you. By the way, I think I’ve heard before your last name...

\- **HIROYUKI.** It is probably because my brother also studies at this Academy.

\- **CHISA.** (Opens her notebook and turns the pages quickly) Let's see... Aha, gotcha! (She looks surprised) Wow, are you Kichiro Kobayashi's brother? (Hiroyuki nods) I don't know him very well, but I know that he is the one who gives the important news every morning.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles) Right, that's my brother.

\- **CHISA.** (Stretches Hiroyuki's cheek gently) If I see him in the centre again I'll tell him that I'm teaching his little brother. (She leaves the classroom with a smile)

\- **CHISA (MIND).** I definitely have a lot to learn about the Reserve Course and its students. Hajime, Hiroyuki... It seems that not all of them are as catastrophic as seen from the outside, although I still have half a course to go here. In short, I must focus on the essentials, find out about the secret plans this Academy has in hand and bring them to light…

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(A quarter of an hour later, on the train that leaves from Hope’s Peak station, Kichiro, Hari and Hiroyuki are up. Through the windows you can see rows and rows of buildings moving at such a speed that the human eye can hardly follow. Then the buildings disappear and a wide field with some flowery parts appear. But it is not this landscape what attracts Hari and Hiroyuki's attention, but the flushed face of Kichiro)

\- **HARI.** Kichiro, are you all right? (Kichiro nods with a lost and smiling look) I was telling you that Takumi is going to join the classes tomorrow; he's already recovered from the accident. (Kichiro does not answer) ... Kichiro, if you're not going to listen to me I'll shut up.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Comes to his senses and looks at Hari) S-sorry, I met someone today who... (approaches Hari and Hiroyuki to whisper to them) ...has stolen my heart.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Surprised) Really? Who is her?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Hugs himself and blushes) She is a girl from class 77 and is the Ultimate Nurse. She is so beautiful... So innocent... So educated... So...

\- **HARI.** (Interrupts Kichiro) Is she the one who has healed your wound? (Kichiro nods)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Injury? What injury?

\- **KICHIRO.** Oh, nothing important at all. A simple blow someone gave me a while ago when I went to visit you in class.

\- **HARI.** (Holding back laughter) Your brother thinks he's invincible... Well, anyway, when is the wedding?

\- **KICHIRO.** What do you say, Hari? If we still have not seen each other more than once. I don't even know if... I’ll have a chance with her.

\- **HARI.** I'm sure you will. Tomorrow we have the annual medical examination, right? (Kichiro nods) Well, she'll probably be one of the ones who'll be organizing it; you'll have an excuse to spend more time with her and get to know her better.

\- **MONITOR.** (The voice can be heard in all the train carriages) Attention, the train is about to arrive at the next station. Be careful when you get off the train.

\- **HARI.** Well, I'm getting off here. (When the train stops, Hari approaches the exit) See you tomorrow. (He leaves the car, the doors close and the train continues its journey)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** (Looking proudly at the gawking Kichiro) Wow, my brother in love... Will I also be able to find someone in this institute like he did?

(The train keeps running at high speed until it gets lost in the distance)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The next morning, as students arrive and settle into classes in the Main Course Building, megaphones throughout the facility broadcast Kichiro's voice)

\- **KICHIRO (VOICE).** Good morning, students of Hope’s Peak Academy! Today is a wonderful day, isn't it? It's twenty-three minutes past eight in the morning. From this section we remind you to go to the infirmary of this building to comply with the annual medical analysis that every student must pass; the facility will be open all day, but, since you have to go in fast, it is advisable to go as soon as possible. And now the motivating sentence of the day you are all waiting for! Only one thing makes a dream impossible: the fear of failure. See you tomorrow!

(The broadcast is cut and the students start to get up from their seats to go to the infirmary)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(In the corridor where the infirmary is located there are two queues: one made up of men and one of women. Mikan Tsumiki and an adult nurse leave the infirmary)

\- **NURSE.** (Seriously) Well, thank you all for coming early. The boys will be looked after by my colleague Mikan and the girls will be looked after by me. However, if you have any problem or discomfort you can always change your nurse. We will call you in pairs and you will have to come in for some simple tests that we will explain in here, understood? (All nod) Perfect, let's get started.

\- **HARI.** (Surprised when seeing Mikan) Wooow, so that girl is the famous nurse, right?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Speaking in low voice) Shhh! Will you shut up?!

\- **TAKUMI.** (Playing with a yo-yo) Hari, you're as smart as discreet.

\- **HARI.** (Smiling) Thanks a lot, you're cool too. (Takumi puts his hand on his face)

\- **MIKAN.** (Holding a notebook and a pen) Y-you can pass, Ryota Mitarai and Tanaka Gund- (a pair of tarantulas fall on Mikan's head) AAAHHHH!

\- **GUNDHAM.** Unconscious woman, never mention my full name or you will unleash a curse on you and your whole family. From now on address me as "Tanaka the Forbidden One".

\- **MIKAN.** (While crying, she removes tarantulas) O-okay, I'm sorry I was so ungrateful, please forgive me.

\- **GUNDHAM.** (Enters the infirmary) Stop apologizing and start the deadly ordeal now. I am bored with the things you worldly demons do here.

\- **MIKAN.** (Scared) ¿D-deadly o-ordeal? I think you-you're wrong.

\- **MITARAI.** (Puts his hand on Mikan's shoulder) Don't listen to him.

(After 5 minutes, both students leave and the next two enter: Nekomaru Nidai and Kazuichi Soda)

\- **KAZUICHI.** (Looking at Sonia, although she ignores him) Soniaaa! I'm here! (Smiles) Heh, it seems she didn't hear me.

\- **MIKAN.** Enter you two, Kazuichi Soda and Nekomaru Nidai.

\- **NEKOMARU.** (His eyes expel electric shocks) I'm ready to shit as a strong and healthy man would!

\- **MIKAN.** (Protecting herself with her arms, frightened) Th-those tests aren't about that.

\- **NEKOMARU.** I don't care! A self-respecting man has to be ready at any moment to expel everything.

\- **KAZUICHI.** (Looking at Nekomaru weirdly) It wasn't a good idea to pair up with him...

(About 5 minutes later, both leave the infirmary as well. The next two in line for men are Teruteru Hanamura and Kichiro Kobayashi)

\- **MIKAN.** (Smiles) Kichiro! It’s really nice to see you again. (She sees how Kichiro blushes) I'm s-sorry I was so cloying! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

\- **KICHIRO.** Don't worry. I'm glad to see you again too.

\- **MIKAN.** (Laughs a bit while being calm) Come on in.

(Once inside the infirmary, Kichiro and Teruteru sit on two beds opposite each other and Mikan comes in)

\- **MIKAN.** Well, the tests are very simple. First I will measure your height and weight, then I will do some vision and hearing tests and finally I will take a blood sample for analysis. I-if all goes well, I imagine that by the end of this week the results will be ready. C-can I start now?

\- **TERUTERU.** (With a seductive face) Of course, madam. You can take measurements of anything you want.

- **KICHIRO.**...

(One minute later...)

\- **MIKAN.** Now we will start the vision test.

\- **TERUTERU.** (Watching Mikan's breasts as he drools) I've been on that test for a while now.

\- **KICHIRO (MIND).** What the hell is wrong with this pervert? He has no embarrassment.

(A few minutes later, Mikan holds a syringe full of blood)

\- **MIKAN.** G-great! You've both finished the test; you can leave now if you w-want.

\- **TERUTERU.** (Bleeding a little from his nose) If you need more fluids to analyze, just ask me, okay?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Enraged) Mikan, I think the cans in the display case are in disarray. Can you go and have a look at them?

\- **MIKAN.** (Concerned) W-what, really? I spent half an hour sorting them alphabetically, how clumsy! (She walks away from Kichiro and Teruteru, and at this moment the Ultimate Scriptwriter gets up from his bed and grabs the Ultimate Cook by the collar of his shirt)

\- **KICHIRO.** (His forehead is darkened, although his eyes stand out by emitting fire) Do you have to manipulate with a depraved connotation everything you hear constantly or what?

\- **TERUTERU.** (Sweating nervously) I-I don't understand you.

\- **KICHIRO.** Stop bothering Mikan with your disgusting behaviour, do you understand that? (Kichiro releases Teruteru and leaves)

\- **TERUTERU.** (Looking lewdly at Kichiro and bleeding from his nose) W-well, he made me feel so threatened... I have never felt this before. How… exciting!

(Next students to enter are Hari Bachchan and Takumi Murakami, sitting opposite each other as in the previous case)

\- **MIKAN.**...and those are the tests I will give you. I'm going to prepare the material...

(As Mikan walks away, Hari and Takumi start talking to each other)

\- **HARI.** Wow, Kichiro has a good eye.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Closes his eyes and sighs) I don't know. This girl lacks some self-esteem; I don't like her very much.

\- **HARI.** (Gout) You always have to say something bad about anyone you see. So far no one has caught your eye?

\- **TAKUMI.** Not especially. I am very demanding.

(After a few tests, the blood test comes back. Mikan holds a syringe and looks at Hari)

\- **MIKAN.** I won't hurt you, stay c-calm.

\- **HARI.** I can imagine, but I've never liked needles.

\- **MIKAN.** (Hari looks with fear at Mikan's hand holding the syringe and it begins to draw blood. When the syringe has filled with blood, Mikan pulls it out of his arm) And that's it.

\- **HARI.** (A little dizzy) W-well...

\- **MIKAN.** (She looks at her own right arm quite dizzy and notes that she has a small open wound in the same spot where she poked Hari with the syringe, due to his Voodoo talent) I-I don't know what's m-maybe happening to me... I'm losing my balance p-p-per moments...

\- **TAKUMI.** Hari, you haven't used your human voodoo talent on her by any chance, have you?

\- **HARI.** S-sorry. When I feel even the slightest pain I tend to fix my eyes on the person who is doing it to me...

(Mikan falls to the ground trying to hold on with what she can. When she reaches the ground, she stands in a very provocative and perverted position due to the fall, as has happened for her many times before. Part of her body is wet with disinfectant and distilled water while another part is covered by bandages that have fallen from a wardrobe while she was falling. Hari blushes to see her in such a state and Takumi looks disgusted)

\- **TAKUMI**... How could she have been fell on the floor like that?

\- **HARI.** (Trying not to look at Mikan) I don't know, but I think we should help her before she starts losing blood, don't you think? (Takumi nods and bends down to attend to Mikan)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

****

(Meanwhile, in class 2-F of the Reserve Course Building, Hiroyuki is sitting in his backpack looking for books. Someone suddenly approaches him)

\- **???.** I knew we would meet again.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Looking up) Are you the guy I met at the entrance examinations?

\- **MAMORU.** (Playing with a grasshopper perched on his left hand) I see you remember me. I'm Mamoru, in case you didn't remember my name.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I'm Hiroyuki. How lucky we are to have met in the same class!

\- **MAMORU.** The same goes for me. (He sits at the table on his right) I couldn't come to class yesterday, although I imagine it was all just an introduction to the course, wasn't it?

\- **HIROYUKI.** That's exactly what you said.

\- **MAMORU.** (Raises his legs and places them on the table) Well, I hear that tomorrow is the class delegate election. Are you planning to run?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles) No, I don't think I'm suitable for the job, actually.

\- **MAMORU.** Are you saying that you are not suitable? You seem responsible and a fighter, the basics that a good leader needs.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Do you really think so? (Shakes his head) No, it doesn't seem a good idea for me to introduce myself on those things.

\- **CHISA.** (Looks in her notebook and then looks forward) Mamoru Akiyama, put your feet down from the table, please. (Mamoru puts them down slowly and Chisa looks at all her students with a smile) Good! Although tomorrow is election day, I would like to know if there are any volunteers already volunteering. (A boy and a girl raise their hands) Perfect! No one else dares?

\- **MAMORU.** (Raises Hiroyuki's arm) Hiroyuki also introduces himself.

\- **HIROYUKI.** W-what?! That should be for me to decide, don't you think?

\- **CHISA.** Well, Hiroyuki, would you like to be the delegate?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Nervous) Uh... This... I don't know.

\- **CHISA.** (Smiles) I'm sure you'd do it great. I'll sign you up as a participant too.

\- **HIROYUKI**... O-okay...?

\- **CHISA.** No one else? (Smiles and closes her notebook) Okay, then let's get on with the class. Who wants to go out to the board and analyze the poem I've written...? (Nobody answers and Chisa bows her head in frustration) Okay, I'll do it...

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(In the infirmary are Hari, Takumi and Mikan. While Mikan is lying on one of the beds, Hari and Takumi are looking after her. Kichiro enters the room quickly and with concern)

\- **KICHIRO.** What happened?! (Looks at Mikan) Is Mikan all right?

\- **HARI.** Yes, yes, calm down. It's just dizziness.

\- **MIKAN.** (Opens her eyes and, seeing Kichiro, smiles) Kichiro... Th-thank you for coming. When I see you I feel that someone cares for me, hehe...

\- **HARI.** (Gout) Nice way to ignore us...

\- **MIKAN.** I-I didn't mean that. Please don't h-hate me! I-I'm... I'm so sorry.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Slowly approaches Mikan) Mikan, of course I care. (Takumi takes Kichiro's left arm and leads him to a secluded corner of the room)

\- **TAKUMI.** Kichiro, we have been accompanying Mikan all the time so that she would not feel alone.

\- **KICHIRO.** I'm glad you did, and I apologize for arriving at this hour. If I had known earlier I would have come sooner.

\- **TAKUMI.** What I'm getting at is that that girl is not quite right in the head, you know?

\- **KICHIRO.** What do you mean?

\- **TAKUMI.** Don't take it badly, remember I'm talking to you as a friend. (Kichiro nods decisively) Let's see... how I say it... Mikan may seem shy and all, but... She must have some kind of obsessive and depressive disorder. Surely something happened to her in the past that traumatised her, because it's not normal the way she acts, don't you see? That excessive fear of anything, that deep unconscious submission... Do you really love someone like that?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Looks seriously at Takumi) I have decided; I will not back down. Maybe Mikan is a little... peculiar. But I know that inside him hides a very beautiful and interesting person, and I want to know her better.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Placing his hand on Kichiro's right shoulder) I see... You seem to have just shown how brave you are, if I am honest. If you really love her and fight for her, I imagine she'll end up realizing how lucky she is to have found you. (Suddenly, he smiles at Kichiro)

\- **KICHIRO**... Takumi, are you smiling and saying positive things about me? Are you feeling well?

\- **TAKUMI.** (Sighs) Congratulations, you've ruined the beautiful moment.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Smiles with a drop on his head) I'm sorry.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(The next day, Hiroyuki arrives at his class and looks for a seat)

\- **KICHIRO (VOICE).** (Giving the daily message) Good morning, students of Hope’s Peak! It's twenty-four minutes past eight in the morning. Today is a splendid day and... (while Kichiro keeps talking through the speakers, Hiroyuki tries to integrate himself into the groups of students he sees)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Joins the group) Hello, how are you? What were you talking about?

\- **MAMORU.** Of series. (Gives light elbows to Hiroyuki) Are you ready to be elected delegate?

\- **HIROYUKI.** More or less. Although we have not yet taken a vote.

\- **STUDENTS 2.** You've got it. If the teacher trusts you, it will be for a reason.

(Chisa enters the room brimming with energy and places herself on her lectern)

\- **CHISA.** Applicants, stand next to me and look at the audience. (Hiroyuki and his two opponents follow their teacher's instructions) I will give all your classmates a piece of paper to write down the name of the one they want to be elected, OK? (The three of them nod and Chisa starts handing out papers to the other 13 students) Remember that you can only write one name per vote.

\- **NAOMI.** (Looking with confidence at her classmates) If I am elected as class delegate, you will find that you will have voted correctly. As class representative, I will try to give the best possible image to the other teachers and organisations.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Emm... (Coughs) I just want to say that... I'll do my best to make sure we all come out of this course happy.

\- **MAMORU.** (With his feet on his table) Come on, Hiroyuki! I already have my vote decided.

\- **CHISA.** Mamoru, put your feet down. I won't tell you again.

\- **ITSUKI.** Hmmm... Well, I don't know what to say. Just vote for me. (Everyone stares at this applicant)

\- **CHISA.** Everybody is ready to vote? Good luck!

(3 minutes later, Chisa takes the 13 votes to her lectern and picks up a piece of chalk with which she writes on the blackboard the names of the three candidates)

\- **CHISA.** (Takes the first vote and states it aloud) Naomi. (Points to Naomi and takes second vote) Itsuki. (Scores one point for Itsuki and continues)

(Half a minute later Itsuki has 2 votes, Naomi has 4 and Hiroyuki 1. 6 votes left)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Disappointed, thinking in his mind...) I will be the third...

\- **CHISA.** Hiroyuki. Naomi.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Thinking) 2 votes and Naomi 5... She has won...

\- **CHISA.** Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki...

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Thinking) W-wait... Did I draw?! There's still hope!

\- **CHISA.** And finally, Naomi. Thank you all for participating, there are no blank votes.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Disappointed) ...

\- **NAOMI.** (Jumping for joy) Yes!! You will not regret your vote!

\- **CHISA.** (Smiles) Congratulations. And now go back to your seats, the class must go on.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(At the end of the day, after the sound of the siren, all students leave their classes. Hiroyuki walks down some stairs, but his path is interrupted by Chisa)

\- **CHISA.** Hiroyuki, do you have a moment to talk?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Yes. What do you want to tell me?

\- **CHISA.** It's about what happened this morning in class... Even if you didn't come out the chosen one, that doesn't have to demotivate you by any means. You are as valuable as any other young person in this Academy even if you don't think so, you know? So I don't want to see you saddened next week in class.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Laughs) Don't worry, I wasn't affected by not being a delegate. In life, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose, I have always been clear about that.

\- **CHISA.** (Smiles) You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Bows his head and his forehead darkens) Yukizome... Could I ask you a question before you go? (Chisa nods) I didn't want to ask my brother this so that he wouldn't feel bad... But... how does it feel to have a talent?

\- **CHISA.** (She opens her eyes impressed, but quickly raises Hiroyuki's head with her two hands and her forehead stops getting dark) If I'm honest, it doesn't feel any different than you might feel.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles to avoid frustration) Oh, come on. I appreciate you trying to lie to me, Professor Yukizome, but I don't think a talented woman and a nobody like me would feel the same way.

\- **CHISA.** (Frowning and looking seriously at Hiroyuki) A nobody? Do you really consider yourself that? You have more courage than you think! (She sighs to calm down and looks through a nearby window) You know what? In the Main Course I had a student with your same thoughts; he didn't value himself at all and had no self-confidence.

- **HIROYUKI.** Really?

\- **CHISA.** (Smiles) Yes, both he and you lack some experience, but what you should never lack is the will to live. You are still young, Hiroyuki. You still have a lot of things to do in life, so every time you feel bad just look ahead and say, "I am valuable". Okay?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Smiles, but this time sincerely) I will try.

\- **CHISA.** Well, see you next week. Have a good weekend!

\- **HIROYUKI.** See you later, Professor Yukizome.

(Each person walks in a different direction in the corridor)

* * *

(A room totally consumed by darkness. Suddenly a red light comes on, giving the room a dark appearance. You can see a table, a wardrobe, a bed, a computer and several posters stuck to the wall. Suddenly, Mamoru enters the room and jumps on the bed. His gaze reflects sadness, although he is also lost)

\- **MAMORU.** You are a worthwhile person, you have an incredible future in your hands, because you are... (tears come out of his eyes) ...you are... ...you are the Ultimate Entomologist...

(The ceiling he looks at lying on the bed has a giant poster attached to it. It shows Mamoru himself shaking hands with Headmaster Jin Kirigiri at an admission ceremony inside Hope’s Peak Academy. Mamoru has a band that runs along part of his body and contains a logo: "Ultimate Entomologist Student")

_*An entomologist is a person dedicated to the study of insects*_

_Did you like the episode? Were there any parts that were difficult to follow or unclear? I would love to hear your opinion in the comments in order to improve my stories in the future! Also don't forget to vote if you loved the story or share it with friends. The more this despair spreads around the world, the more joyful Junko will become!_ _D_

**_To be continued 5th February..._ **


	5. That'll be all

(The Reserve Course Building of Hope's Peak Academy in the morning. Hiroyuki is sitting at his desk taking books out of his backpack while his classmates are joining the class. Kichiro's morning motivational message can be heard in the background)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Opening his mathematics book cheerfully) Another day at the Academy... Oh, looks like I've got one more exercise to do here... (As he goes to write with his pen, someone plants his hand in the middle of his book. Hiroyuki raises his head and sees a girl about his age) He-hello.

\- **MIZUKI.** Hello! My name is Mizuki Hatoyama, can I sit next to you?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Y-yes, sure. Come in. (Mizuki sits at the next table) My name is Hiroyuki.

\- **MIZUKI.** What a beautiful name! It sounds so... so strong...

\- **HIROYUKI.** Th-thank you?

\- **MIZUKI.** (Looking at his maths book) Do you like maths?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Yes. I'm quite good at it, actually.

\- **MIZUKI.** Fantastic! I was looking for someone who could help me with the problems I'm having. Could you give me a hand, please? (Smiles) That'll be all.

* * *

* * *

(In the Biology lab in the Main Course Building, students from class 76th and Professor Sasuke Tomizawa are in class. Each student stands in front of a white table with different utensils, a tray and a fish on it)

\- **SASUKE.** (Holding up his fish) Good, so now you have to take the scalpel and carefully cut the skin in the areas indicated in the book. Do you understand?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Looking at Hari) Ugh, that's disgusting. I'm not really interested in what's inside this animal.

\- **TAKUMI.** Well, you eat it every week.... (Sighs) Be a man and slice the fish open. (Takumi opens his fish and holds his nose) Ugh, what a disgusting smell.

\- **KICHIRO.** Be a man, beee a maaan.... You fell into your own trap, Takumi.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Points the scalpel at Kichiro) Kichiro, you know it's not good for me to get angry when I have a sharp object at hand.

\- **HARI.** AH!!! It's all filled with blood, oh my God...

\- **TAKUMI.** That's because you exploded the fish's heart. You should had been more careful when you opened it, you good-for-nothing.

\- **SASUKE.** When you see the intestines and have made a schematic drawing of them, remove them and you will see a transparent membranous bag. That is the swim bladder.

\- **HARI.** (Trying not to feel nauseous, looking in another direction) With so much blood and guts, I don't feel well. (Raises his hand) Can I go to the bathroom?

\- **SASUKE.** (Nods) Go ahead.

\- **KICHIRO (MIND).** (Looking out of the laboratory window, seeing the Reserve Course building in the distance) How is Hiroyuki doing? I'd really want to know.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(In class 2-F of the Reserve Course in the meantime...)

\- **MIZUKI.** Wow, so you don't mind if I borrow your notebook for a moment to copy some things down? You're a sweetheart, Hiroyuki. (He leaves the place and Mamoru appears)

\- **MAMORU.** (Sits beside Hiroyuki) Making new friends, eh? A man should be chivalrous whenever he sets out to befriend someone.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I don't know... She seems more interested in my work than in me, to tell you the truth.

\- **MAMORU.** That's like the case of the typical person who only wants someone else for their money, but in this case for their homework.... (laughs a little, but stops laughing when he sees Hiroyuki's serious expression) Sorry.

\- **HIROYUKI.** In the three breaks we've had between classes, she's only asked me for notebooks and notebooks, and I'm starting to get tired of it.

\- **MAMORU.** Why don't you tell her to go and take a hike? If someone came to me asking for so many things in such a short time, I'd send that person packing.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I don't know... On the other hand I feel sorry to say no to her; she looks so innocent.

\- **MAMORU.** (Whispers in his ear) Even worse. So she takes advantage of how weak you feel to ask you for more.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Have you come to cheer me up or to depress me?

\- **MAMORU.** I've come to tell you the truth, even if it bothers you.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sighs) It's very difficult for me to refuse help to someone, you know? Whenever I think about it, I always think about what would happen if I needed help from that person in the future...

\- **MAMORU.** Hmmm, well... If you think that's the right thing to do, that's fine with me.

\- **CHISA.** (Opens her notebook and tries to get as much energy out of it as possible) OK, the ten-minute break between classes is over. Let's go to Maths! (Starts writing equations on the blackboard, looking at the ones written in the subject book) OK, can anyone solve the first one?

(No one responds. Although Hiroyuki has it figured out perfectly, his shyness prevents him from raising his hand).

\- **CHISA (MIND).** Oh, oh... I don't seem to know how to solve it either... I remember I hated this when I studied it in my days... (coughs to disguise her doubts and speaks loudly for the whole class now) OK! If no one answers, I'll send this exercise again as homework for tomorrow.

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** Come on, Hiroyuki, you've solved dozens of exercises like this. Trigonometric equations aren't a problem for you, are they? Now raise your hand and...

\- **MIZUKI.** (Raises hand) I think the solution is "n" times pi, where "n" can be any whole number.

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).**... That answer was mine! You copied my exercise 5 minutes ago and now you're solving it?

\- **CHISA** (Looks at the equation for several moments and picks up the book. Opens the solutions page and looks for the right one) Correct! Fantastic, Mizuki. You've earned a plus point.

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** (Crying in the depths of his soul) That plus point was mine.... Mine...

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°°º×**

(As classes end, the bright sun can be found high in the sky. Hiroyuki and Mamoru head to the train station to leave the Academy for another day)

\- **MAMORU:** What? And you didn't say anything to her after having taken advantage of you?

\- **HIROYUKI.** I was about to tell her, but it wasn't worth it.

\- **MAMORU.** (Snorts) I don't like that girl worse and worse....

\- **HIROYUKI.** Anyway, I'll try to calm down. Tomorrow will be another day.

\- **MAMORU.** (He puts his index finger on a flower and, instantly, a pollen-covered bee climbs on it.)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Frightened) Beware, I was attacked by a swarm earlier this summer.

\- **MAMORU.** (Smiles as he watches the bee walk along his finger) If you don't attack them, you don't have to be afraid of them.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Looking at Mamoru in amazement) Gee, that bee seems to like you.

\- **MAMORU.** Isn't it? (Laughs) It must be a talent I have.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Laughs along with Mamoru) Try next year to enter the Preparatory Course.

 **\- MAMORU.**...

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Stops laughing) Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry.

\- **MAMORU.** No, that's not it. Why are you standing in front of the station entrance?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Oh, because I want to wait for my brother to get out of class; then we can go home together. Stay if you like and get to know him.

\- **MAMORU.** (Smiles) Sorry, I have to go now. See you tomorrow. (They say goodbye and Hiroyuki leans on a column looking at his mobile phone)

(Less than 5 minutes later, Hiroyuki is able to make out the silhouettes of Kichiro and Takumi in the distance, walking towards the train station)

\- **KICHIRO.** Do you think Hari will be suspended for spending half the morning vomiting in the toilet?

\- **TAKUMI.** I don't think so, on those occasions you are justified in not doing the practice. But what I find funniest of all is that for a man so repulsed by blood, his talent is not exactly the most peaceful thing in the world.

\- **KICHIRO.** I can't understand you.

\- **TAKUMI.** The Ultimate Voodoo will end up as fodder for mafias or secret organisations when he becomes an adult. He will be used as a guinea pig or a deadly toy to kill important targets from the distance.

\- **KICHIRO.** Yes, the truth is that his talent borders on the real thing indeed. I think he once explained to me how his abilities worked; apparently, when he sets his sights on someone, any damage he does to himself will only be caused on his victim.

\- **TAKUMI.** Having such a power puts you in danger... I'm happy with my yo-yos.

\- **KICHIRO.** And me with my stories.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Lightly nudges his right arm) Well, let's get to the interesting part. How's it going with the Ultimate Nurse, huh?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Blushing) Well, fine, normal.

\- **TAKUMI:** "Fine, normal"? What kind of answer is that? I saw you accompany Hari to the infirmary.

\- **KICHIRO.** Right, because he was dizzy and could hardly stand up. After I left him alone with Mikan, I left (Takumi looks seriously at Kichiro, trying to corner him just by looking at him) Okaaay, maybe I took the opportunity to play sick too.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Surprised) You used Hari to get closer to Mikan? How sneaky... What a freeloader... How... (smiles) ...audacious. That's my Kichiro!

\- **KICHIRO.**... As the "perfect person" you consider yourself to be, you're supposed to be lecturing me now on what a good friend shouldn't do.

\- **TAKUMI.** To tell you the truth, if I were you, I would have done the same thing.... (starts laughing)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Approaching them) Hello! I've been waiting for you, Kichiro.

\- **KICHIRO.** Little brother! How were your classes?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Normal, I'll let you know.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Looks at Takumi) You remember my brother, don't you?

\- **TAKUMI.** (Smiles wryly) Yes, the one who almost smashed my body with balls.

\- **HIROYUKI.** S-sorry.

\- **KICHIRO.** Don't listen to Takumi; he's very spiteful.

\- **TAKUMI.** I don't deny it.

\- **HIROYUKI.** How didit go in the lab?

\- **TAKUMI.** Not bad. When you've been watching zombie and horror films for years and years, this is just a piece of candy.

\- **KICHIRO.** Thank goodness we won't have to slit open any more animals, phew....

(The three boys enter the station)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°°º×**

(The next day, the sun appears over the horizon and slowly rises in the sky, illuminating all of Hope's Peak Academy and its surroundings. At about half past eight in the morning, after Kichiro's daily message, Hiroyuki is sitting at his desk, opening a book and a notebook. Like the day before, Mizuki approaches him).

\- **MIZUKI.** (Smiling) Good morning, Hiroyuki. Today I've come to ask you for another favour.

\- **HIROYUKI.**... What is it this time?

\- **MIZUKI.** (Leaning on Hiroyuki's desk) You see... I don't know how to analyse the sentences that teacher Yukizome wrote for us.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sighs) You can look up the solution in my notebook if you like.

\- **MIZUKI.** (Her eyes sparkle) Fantastic, thank you very much! (She takes the notebook)

(As the hours go by, Hiroyuki loses his patience...)

\- **MIZUKI.** Hiroyuki, can you help me with maths?

\- **MIZUKI.** I can't understand why the rock layer at the bottom is metamorphic.

\- **MIZUKI.** Have you done the English essay, Hiroyuki?

\- **MIZUKI.** Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki? Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki! Hiroyuki.

(Mizuki's voice starts to rumble in Hiroyuki's mind day after day.)

\- **HIROYUKI.** That's enough! Please, can you stop asking me for help every time we meet? You don't even greet me anymore.

\- **MIZUKI.**... How dare you answer me like that? I've come here asking nicely for a little help.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (His eyes become bloodshot and his pupils constrict) A little bit? You think it's "a little bit" to have copied weeks of my work? I sent you photos of all the notes you didn't feel like copying during class on your mobile phone, and you think that's not enough? I even let you copy in this morning's exam, and you're still complaining?

\- **MIZUKI.**...

\- **HIROYUKI.** And it's not only that that bothers me. On top of all this, you're taking advantage of my work to profit at my expense, and I'm not going to allow that anymore!

\- **MIZUKI.** (Turns around without looking at him) Well, it looks like this conversation is over.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Nervously) And so much for it being over. I don't want to see you again unless you behave like a normal partner with some dignity of your own.

\- **MIZUKI.** (Looks sideways at Hiroyuki and smiles) You'll regret what you've done, Hiroyuki. (She turns around and heads back to his seat.)

(As the bell signals the end of class, all the students and the teacher slowly leave the classroom. Before Hiroyuki leaves the classroom, Mamoru touches his backpack from behind)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Turns around) Is something wrong?

\- **MAMORU.** (Holding a mobile phone) You dropped this, Hiroyuki. I just found it on the floor when I got up.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Picks it up) Thank you so much for letting me know! If I'd lost it, the world would have come crashing down on me.

\- **MAMORU.** (Smiles) You're welcome, be more careful.

(Everyone eventually leaves the room)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°°º×**

(In the early afternoon, the sun begins to descend from the sky to give way to a new night several hours later. Kichiro, Takumi and Hari walk towards the train station to leave the school once again.)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Looking at the entrance to the station) Isn't your brother waiting for you today?

\- **KICHIRO.** It doesn't look like it. Although I'm surprised he decided to go off on his own...

\- **TAKUMI.** You have to understand that he might not want to be seen with someone from the Preparatory Course...

\- **HARI.** Remember how we were treated that time we entered the Reserve Course Building.

\- **KICHIRO.** You are right. Maybe he doesn't feel like mixing family and work.

\- **HARI.** The best thing to do is to let it settle in this Academy as we did at the time, I think.

(The three students enter the station after passing their tickets through a reader)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°°º×**

(When night has fallen and dawn comes, Hiroyuki and Kichiro get up for a new school day. At half past eight in the morning, Hiroyuki prepares his school desk as a normal day while watching Mizuki from afar, who is ignoring him)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Thank goodness. Today I'll be able to breathe easy for the first time in weeks...

(When Chisa Yukizome starts teaching and 50 minutes pass, during the 10 minutes break between classes, Mizuki approaches Hiroyuki shyly)

\- **MIZUKI.** Hiroyuki, can you come out into the hallway with me for a moment?

\- **HIROYUKI.** If you're going to ask me for more favours, don't bother.

\- **MIZUKI.** No, it's not that. Please come with me.

(Hiroyuki and Mizuki leave the classroom and, once in the corridor, look for a place away from the stares of dozens of students who are continuously walking to their respective classes).

\- **MIZUKI.** I want to... I want to apologise for taking advantage of you.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sighs) It's a relief that you've finally come to your senses. Apology accepted.

\- **MIZUKI.** No... That's not enough for me. (She starts hitting herself in the face) I have to suffer to make it up to you.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Mizuki, what are you doing? Stop it!

\- **MIZUKI.** (Making small wounds on her face with his punches until Hiroyuki grabs her hands) Is that enough?

\- **HIROYUKI.** You've gone too far, Mizuki, you shouldn't have done that.

\- **MIZUKI.** (Letting go of Hiroyuki's hands) Let's go back to class; we'll start soon.

(She leaves the place, leaving her companion confused and astonished)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(After an hour of class, Mizuki's face shows a few bruises from the blows she received earlier. Chisa looks at her worriedly, closes her notebook and approaches her)

\- **CHISA.** (Kneels down to be level with Mizuki's desk) Can we talk outside for a moment? (Mizuki nods and they both get up and leave the classroom) Are you all right? (Mizuki nods) Why do you have those bruises?

\- **MIZUKI.** (Looks away with some trepidation) Ah... I-I made them myself...

\- **CHISA.** Are you sure?

\- **MIZUKI.** Yes, don't worry teacher Yukizome. Thank you very much for taking care of me.... (she returns to the classroom. Chisa remains thoughtful and sighs)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°°º×**

(At the end of the school day, Mizuki and many other students have left the classroom with the exception of Hiroyuki, Mamoru and other classmates)

\- **MAMORU.** (Puts his hand on Hiroyuki's shoulder) Don't lose your mobile this time. (Smiles and leaves)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Quickly reaches for his mobile and sighs with relief when he finds it) Relax, I have it here (turns it on and realises he hadn't read several messages sent the day before) ... With all the work I had to do at home yesterday, I barely had time to look at my mobile. (Opens the chat where he had unread messages) ... Mizuki wrote to me yesterday? Let's see... (he is dumbfounded when he sees the messages that appear in his chat)

* * *

_[Translation: **Hiroyuki.** I'm sick of you asking me for favours. Let's make a deal from now on: I'll make you happy by passing you my notebooks and you make me happy._

**_Mizuki._ ** _Happy? What do you mean?_

**_Hiroyuki._ ** _You know what I mean._

**_Mizuki._ ** _... I'm not going to do what you say._

**_Hiroyuki._ ** _If you don't do it the easy way, you'll do it the hard way, you know? ]_

* * *

\- **HIROYUKI.**... I didn't write this. Why do I have this conversation here?

(In a corridor with little student traffic, Mizuki walks. Hiroyuki appears in the background, running after her.)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Mizuki! Mizuki, wait!

\- **MIZUKI.** (Her forehead darkens and she stops walking. There are hardly any students around) What's wrong with you?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Shows her his mobile phone) Explain to me right now what this is. Who wrote all those messages pretending to be me? I don't understand anything.

\- **MIZUKI.** (Turns around and looks smiling at Hiroyuki) You should upgrade the security on your phone, you know. If it were ever stolen, it would be very easy to access all your apps.

\- **HIROYUKI.**... Did you do it? Did you write all this? (Mizuki nods) Why did you do it?

\- **MIZUKI.** (With a big smile) I said I'd get even, didn't I? I'm just making you pay for being so inconsiderate to me. (She slaps herself in her face again)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Nervously) W-want me to give you my notes? I'll give them to you if you stop all this.

\- **MIZUKI.** I don't want your filthy notes, you stupid boy. What I want is to see you suffer; I'll ruin your life.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Are you sick or what? You're not going to see me suffer because this is all a lie you made up.

\- **MIZUKI.** Oh yeah, and who will people believe, an innocent girl who has never killed a fly or a stalker who has assaulted and insulted her on her mobile phone? (She keeps hitting herself in the face, until Hiroyuki angrily and forcefully grabs her hand and stops her)

\- **HIROYUKI.** I don't know what you're up to with all this, but you're not going to get away with it.

(Chisa appears and sees them both. Mizuki pretends not to notice her teacher out of the corner of her eye)

\- **MIZUKI.** (Feigning fear) Hiroyuki, please let me go.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Not until you give me the answer I'm looking for. Now!

\- **MIZUKI.** (Some tears come out of her eyes) Y-you're hurting me, I beg you to stop.

\- **CHISA.** (Interposes herself between Hiroyuki and Mizuki) Stop it! What's going on here?

\- **MIZUKI.** (Crying slightly) N-nothing. Only Hiroyuki got a little violent.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Professor Yukizome! Don't believe her, she's lying.

\- **CHISA.** Hiroyuki Kobayashi, were you hurting Mizuki?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Disoriented by the confusion) It's all a lie, she's trying to give an image of me that isn't the true one.

\- **CHISA.** (Frowns) I'll tell you again, were you hurting your partner?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Of course not! She's done all those injuries on her own because she's crazy, crazy! She took it out on me because I wouldn't lend her my notes and now she wants to make everyone think I'm a monster.

\- **MIZUKI.** (Sobbing) Professor Yukizome, listen to him. It was all my fault.

\- **CHISA.** (Taking Hiroyuki's arm) Come with me. You and I are going to have a private word. (Pulls his arm and drags him down the corridor)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(In the staff room of the Reserve Course Building, darkness has taken over most of the area. Only a table in front of which Chisa and Hiroyuki are sitting across from each other is illuminated)

\- **CHISA.** Hiroyuki, you're one of my best students. If it wasn't for students like you, I wouldn't be able to stand teaching here for another minute, so I want you to be honest with me, okay? (Hiroyuki nods) Have you ever hurt Mizuki?

\- **HIROYUKI.** No, I have never touched her. I've never hurt anyone, so why should you suspect me?

\- **CHISA.** Do you have any problems in your family or...? (Hiroyuki bursts out laughing and interrupts his teacher)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Please, teacher Yukizome, don't ask me psychologist questions. Do you want to know everything that happened? I'll sum it up for you. That girl started a week and a half ago asking me for notes, homework and assignments because she knew I wouldn't have the courage to refuse. And yesterday I finally managed to dot the "i"s and she ended up getting angry. But she got so annoyed that now she's done all this to try to get revenge.

\- **CHISA.** Hiroyuki, I'd like to believe you, but... It doesn't make much sense what you're saying.

\- **HIROYUKI.** I don't see the point either, but sometimes the truth is not something that can be easily explained.

\- **CHISA.** If everything you're saying were true, Mizuki would probably have stopped talking to you at most. But what good is all this doing her? Why would she even think of taking the situation to this extreme?

\- **HIROYUKI.** I don't know, she might have a trauma or something. Ask her, she's the one who's crazy.

\- **CHISA.** (Sighs and bows her head) You may go. (Hiroyuki leaves the staff room)

(Ten minutes later, Mizuki enters the staff room and sits down in front of Chisa with teary eyes)

\- **MIZUKI.** Hello...

\- **CHISA.** How are youfeeling, Mizuki?

\- **MIZUKI.** I-I don't know... It's not one of my best days...

\- **CHISA.** Are you going to tell me once and for all who gave you these wounds?

\- **MIZUKI.** (Bows her head) If he finds out that I have confessed he will hurt me more.

\- **CHISA.** (Getting up and approaching Mizuki) I won't let that happen.

\- **MIZUKI.** (Sobbing) It was... Hiroyuki... He started taking advantage of me asking for his help to have fun at my expense.

\- **CHISA.** How did it all start?

\- **MIZUKI.** (She takes out her mobile phone and shows her the most recent conversation with Hiroyuki) Yesterday he suddenly started talking to me violently and told me all this.

\- **CHISA.** (Reading the whole conversation with astonishment) This is disgusting... This is definitely a serious case of bullying.

\- **MIZUKI.** (She covers her face) Please don't tell him I told you.

\- **CHISA.** (Gently takes Mizuki's shoulders) Mizuki, I'll help you out of this situation, don't worry. Now go home carefully.

(As Mizuki leaves the staff room, her forehead darkens as she laughs silently)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(A shiver runs through Hiroyuki's body as he is taking a shower at home. His hair, wet from the water falling on his head, covers his forehead. His mouth can be seen clenching his teeth tightly, a victim of manipulations and lies).

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** Why? Why is this happening to me? What have I done to make this happen to me? (Banging several times on the tile-covered shower wall) Why?

\- **NATSUKI.** (On the other side of the bathroom door, without opening it) Son, finish soon. The food is ready.

(Hiroyuki lathers his hair and finishes his bath a few minutes later)

\- **HIROYUKI (MIND).** I just hope this doesn't go any further.... Please, that's all I wish...

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(On the other hand, another student has taken a seat opposite Chisa in the staff room)

\- **CHISA.** Mamoru Akiyama, from what I've seen in class, you are Hiroyuki Kobayashi's closest classmate, am I wrong?

\- **MAMORU.** That's right, teacher. Whether he relates better to someone else, I don't know.

\- **CHISA.** I need to ask you some questions about the incident that Mizuki suffered today. Have you been told what happened?

\- **MAMORU.** More or less.

\- **CHISA.** Tell me what Hiroyuki is normally like. Have you ever seen a violent side to him?

\- **MAMORU.** No, not really. He's a quiet boy.

\- **CHISA.** And what do you think of Mizuki, is it true that he kept abusing Hiroyuki's trust?

\- **MAMORU.** (Swallows saliva) I prefer not to meddle in other people's lives. Mizuki is a very kind girl; I wouldn't say she was "abusing" Hiroyuki's trust, really.

\- **CHISA.** (Closes her eyes and bows her head slightly) Okay, thank you very much for your time. If you have nothing more to say about it, you can leave.

(Once in the corridor outside the staff room, the place is poorly lit. There is no one walking around apart from Mamoru, who is holding his mobile phone to his ear)

\- **MAMORU.** I've done what you asked me to do, are you happy?

\- **MIZUKI (VOICE).** What you said to Yukizome isn't good enough for me; you should have said that you thought Hiroyuki was a stalker.

\- **MAMORU.** I can't do that. He's my friend, don't you understand?

\- **MIZUKI (VOICE).** From now on, keep quiet if you don't want me to tell everyone your secret, okay, Mr. Ultimate Entomologist?

\- **MAMORU.** Shut up! When all this is over you'll tell me how you got to know that.

(Mizuki hangs up without replying to Mamoru)

(As night falls, the entire city is consumed by darkness, although some streetlights illuminate certain sections of the pavements. The streets are uninhabited, not even cars are driving on them. The windows of some houses are still glowing, and through one of them you can make out the silhouette of a woman standing in front of it, holding a mobile phone to her ear)

\- **MUKURO.** (Looking seriously at the street through his window) How's your trip going, Junko?

\- **JUNKO (VOICE).** Fantastic! Nah, it really sucks. Being a model is so boring... I'm starting to get tired of it.

- **MUKURO.** I see.

\- **JUNKO (VOICE).** And I'm asking myself: why is a plain like you calling me at this hour?

\- **MUKURO.** (Stops looking out of the window and turns on her computer) I have good news for you.

\- **JUNKO (VOICE).** Are you going to die? I knew it was about time... Don't tell me, it's kidney failure.

\- **MUKURO.** (Smiles) No, it's something even better. We've both been accepted by Hope's Peak Academy. We'll be interviewed next spring.

\- **JUNKO (VOICE).** (Excited) Really? Great! I'll get my fill of kicking my classmates' heads in.

\- **MUKURO.** (Coughs) I advise you to be cautious. There's a lot of control at that school, especially after several incidents this year.

\- **JUNKO (VOICE).** I'm not worried about that; control is meant to be uncontrolled after all. And for that you need an intelligent and powerful mind to be able to achieve it, you know? Ha... Haha... Hahahahahaha.

_Did you like the episode? Were there any parts that were difficult to follow or unclear? I would love to hear your opinion in the comments in order to improve my stories in the future! The more this despair spreads around the world, the more joyful Junko will become! :_ _D_

**_To be continued on 12th February..._ **


End file.
